


Пополам

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек знает, что у него нет шансов.<br/>Когда другой нужен на уровне кислорода - ты уже проиграл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Придорожная пыль оседает на глянцевых боках «Камаро» и прочно впитывается в рифлёные шины. Солнце клонится на запад, утопая в подогретых розово-оранжевых облаках. Дерек снимает солнцезащитные очки и растирает переносицу, бросая короткий взгляд на телефон расположенный прямиком на приборной панели.

Усталость подобно теплому одеялу окутывает с головы до ног, щедро размазывая перед глазами дорогу, превращая её в одно сплошное серое асфальтное полотно. Он гонит «Камаро» двое суток, останавливаясь только отлить, заправиться или купить сэндвич в забегаловках, в которых столики лоснятся от жира, а кофе напоминает скорее воду, в которых чашки из-под этого самого кофе мылись.

На его автоответчике тридцать голосовых сообщений. Дерек не ответил ни на одно из них. Позади него осталась Мексика, жаркое солнце и рудо-желтый песок. А ещё Брейдан, поиски Пустынной волчицы и желание оказаться подальше от Бейкон-Хиллс.

Нет ничего вечного, — любил говорить Питер. — Ирония в том, что каждый из нас это осознает, но не умеет этим знанием пользоваться.

Дерек никогда не понимал философии дяди. И на это были причины. Такие как убийство собственной племянницы, чтобы получить силу Альфы.

Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Вот только величина твоей жертвы прямо пропорционально зависит от того, что же ты хочешь в конечном итоге получить.

Но как раз касательно вечного он его прекрасно понимал.

Ты выбираешь не тех людей, Дерек. Или же люди неправильно выбирают тебя.

Дерек склонялся к обоим вариантам в одинаковой мере.

Телефон на приборной панели вибрирует, извещая о новом голосовом сообщении. Хейл удерживает порыв выбросить его через окно, впуская в разогретый кожаный салон хоть немного прохладного воздуха. Ему действительно душно. Футболка прилипла к вспотевшей спине, словно вторая кожа, а над губой и на лбу блестит испарина. Куртка бесформенной грудой была заброшена на заднее сидение ещё вчерашним утром. Но он специально не открывает окно, чтобы изолировать себя от лишнего шума.

Дерек знает от кого сообщение. Оно отправлено из одного и того же номера, что и предыдущие тридцать. Он всегда их прослушивает, пусть и не отвечает. Дерек никогда не умел находить нужных слов. В принципе, он и не думал, что Стайлз в них нуждается.

Он все же тянется к телефону и нажимает «Прослушать». Голос Стилински тут же разливается по салону, насыщая воздух отчаяньем и злостью.

«Я не знаю, прослушал ли ты хуиллион сообщений, что я тебе оставил ранее, поэтому снова попытаю судьбу. А вдруг ты перестал быть хмурой задницей и всё же ответишь. Это что, у тебя новое хобби такое: игнорировать мои звонки? Ладно, не важно. Похрен, — звучит глубокий, усталый выдох, и Дерек чувствует, как нутро скручивается в тугой узел. — Брось, Дерек, ты же знаешь, что я не стал бы звонить тебе, если бы это действительно не было важно. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне больше некому помочь. Просто…Заскочи в Бейкон-Хиллс на пару деньков и помоги мне уладить одну проблему. И я клянусь, что оставлю тебя в покое до конца жизни. Больше никаких звонков и сообщений. Честное слово Стилински. В общем, я очень надеюсь, что ты всё-таки приедешь. Это действительно важно. Я уже говорил, что навсегда свалю из твоей жизни? Ну, тогда…До встречи. Или же нет. И, Господи, просто притащи свою хмурую рожу в Бейкон-Хиллс, — следует пауза и Дерек думает, что это конец сообщения. Он даже собирается бросить телефон обратно, когда из динамиков доносится совсем тихое: — Ты мне нужен.

И это последнее предложение будто выворачивает его наизнанку, сдирает с собственных костей.

Дерек хмурится и несколько секунд просто тупо пялится в экран смартфона. Но это длится всего несколько секунд. Оцепенение спадает, и он опять берет себя под контроль. Откладывает телефон на прежнее место и устремляет взгляд на дорогу.

Небо разгорается пурпурным огнем, заливает горизонт мягким маревом; за окнами Камаро вырастает цивилизация: многоэтажки, уютные кафе, большие торговые центры и пики заводов и фабрик на окраине.

Педаль газа вжимается в пол, стрелка спидометра качается от возрастающей скорости. В голове набатом стучит: Ты мне нужен. И плевать, что ещё одно сообщение осталось без ответа.

***

 

Его лицо напоминает восковую маску. Трубки торчат из бледного тела как пластиковые бескровные вены, в которых циркулирует то, что поддерживает жизнь. Волосы перепачканы серебристой сединой на висках, а между светлыми бровями отпечаталась морщина, будто бы отец задумчиво хмурится во сне.

Стайлз сидит на твердом стуле, обитом дерматином грязного кофейного цвета. От недосыпа у него болит голова, которая сейчас непомерно тяжелая и будто бы давит на плечи. Глаза сухие и почти постоянно жгут. Кажется, все его слезные железы высохли ещё после похорон Скотта, оставив по себе растрескавшиеся канальцы.

У него одно из тех чувств, когда кажется, что весь мир отвернулся, перед этим вытянув средний палец ему под нос. Люди эгоисты по своей натуре. Никому нет дела до твоих проблем. Никому нет дела до любых проблем в общем, пока одна из них не коснется его лично. 

Стайлз думает, что ещё одна смерть добьет его окончательно. Он просто не выдержит очередных похорон. 

Неделю назад ему сообщили, что шанс отца выйти из комы практически равен нулю. Спасти его может только чудо. Стайлз давно не верит в чудеса. Зато он верит в силу Альфы и его целебный укус. Он знает о вероятности того, что укус может быть смертельным. Но ведь отец и так почти мертв. Это осознание душит, не дает нормально думать и дышать. У него на голове будто бы всё время находится целлофановый пакет, который с каждым часом затягивается туже и туже, лишая кислорода.

Пальцы слепо стискивают другие: истончившиеся, прохладные, неподвижные. Стайлз хочет, чтобы часть его жизненной силы перешла к отцу: под кожу, потом в вены, несясь прямиком в сердце вместе с эритроцитами. Он поделится, ему совсем не жалко. Только бы увидеть улыбку в родных глазах и почувствовать движение этих пальцев у себя в волосах.

Отец всё, что у него осталось. Тот самый незримый центр, который по-прежнему держит на плаву.

В дверь палаты тихо стучат, и Стайлз невольно вздрагивает, стискивая пальцы отца сильнее. С недавних пор он вздрагивает от любого лишнего шороха. Он думает, что в этом нет ничего странного. Иногда Стайлз вообще удивляется, как после пережитого до сих пор не превратился в невротика, пускающего слюнявые пузыри.

Дверь приоткрывается и в палату заглядывает Кейси — новая медсестра, подменяющая миссис МакКол, которая так и не смогла выйти на работу после смерти сына. Все прекрасно понимают, что ей нужно время, но Стайлз никак не может привыкнуть к её замене. Ему не нравится то, что Кейси постоянно улыбается, жалостливо поглядывая на него, и при каждом его визите к отцу интересуется все ли у него хорошо. У него нихрена не хорошо. Его отец в коме, лучший друг мертв, он почти сирота и у него, черт возьми, не осталось никого. Но он фальшиво улыбается в ответ и говорит: «Да, Кейс, я отлично».

— Здравствуй, Стайлз. У вас всё хорошо?

Она спрашивает так, будто бы отец ещё может что-то чувствовать. У Кейси голубые глаза и светлые волосы. Она из тех девчонок, которые живут с вами по соседству, учатся на отлично в школе и встречаются только с хорошими парнями.

— Да. Всё хорошо — Стайлз улыбается улыбкой, набившей оскомину. Бросает на отца последний взгляд, прижимается губами к прохладному лбу и поднимается, чтобы уходить.

Кейси опять смотрит жалостливо, поджимая губы в понимающей усмешке. Стайлз кивает ей на прощание и сваливает.

Он чуть ли не выбегает из больницы, чтобы поскорее заглотнуть свежего воздуха. Ему кажется, что он весь пропитан запахом медикаментов, бинтов и чистящих средств.

Стайлз натягивает капюшон толстовки на голову, зажимает между зубами сигарету и плетется к голубому джипу, который поджидает его на парковке.

Город утопает в сумерках. Последние лучи солнца мажут по окнам больницы на первом этаже и, словно бы вонзаясь в землю, исчезают. Воздух прохладный и сырой. Стайлз зябко ежится и ловко забирается на сиденье, хлопая дверцей. Поворачивает ключ в зажигании, выдыхает в приоткрытое окно сигаретный дым и трогается с места.

Еще один день подходит к концу. Стайлз понимает, что этих дней у него и его отца становится всё меньше. Он не знает на кого злится больше: на себя или на ублюдочного оборотня, который в жопу ебал его проблемы, когда снова, уже по привычке, достает телефон из кармана джинсов и набирает номер Хейла.

***

 

Стайлз как раз забрасывает стирку, стуча кулаком по долбанной стиральной машинке, которая не желает включаться, когда его дергают за капюшон байки и втемяшивают в стену, залепленную молочно-белой плиткой.

Над ним нависает Чак — темно-русый, широкоплечий, со шрамом на пол морды, который тянется вдоль скулы и заканчивается в уголке правого глаза.

— Прекращай вынюхивать, — рыкает он ему в лицо, обдавая запахом табака и кислого пива.

Чак — оборотень. Он правая рука Альфы, которого Стайлз желает угробить больше всех на этом свете.

Стилински ухмыляется. У него совсем не осталось тормозов и ему откровенно срать на угрозы разозленного оборотня. Почему его не вздернули до сих пор — знать не знает.

— Привет, Чаки. Рад, что заглянул. Может, пройдем на кухню? Поговорим в более уютной обстановке. У меня где-то пачка «Чаппи» завалялась. Поужинаешь?

Стайлз даже не морщится, когда Чак вгоняет кулак в плитку над его головой. Она осыпается на плечи Стайлза мягким инеем, а мелкие осколки царапают щеку.

— Это последнее предупреждение, Стилински. Понял меня? — темно-бордовый шрам дергается, когда тот угрожающе обнажает клыки.

— Я бы на вашем месте прекращал обращать всех, кого не попадя. Рано или поздно этим заинтересуется кто-то влиятельней меня.

— Угрожать вздумал? — насмешливо фыркает оборотень.

Стайлз кривится и утирает краешком рукава лицо, липкое от крови и слюны чертового Чаки.

— Предупреждаю.

— Неужто на полицию намекаешь? Им похуй то, что творится в городе, мальчик мой.

— Зато не похуй охотникам. Жду не дождусь, когда они перерубят вас пополам как в старые добрые времена.

Оборотень злобно щурится в ответ и Стайлз думает, что вот-вот и его головой пробьют стену. Но этого, как ни странно, не происходит. Чак вдруг отстраняется, лениво стряхивая пыль с его плеч и скаля клыки, как он думает, в очаровательной улыбке.

— Будь умным мальчиком, Стайлз, не лезь к нам. Если не хочешь составить компанию своему отцу. Усек?

Стайлзу стоит огромных усилий удержаться на месте и не броситься в глотку Чаки. Будь спокоен, чувак. Он делает это специально. Ты же не позволишь какому-то шерстяному выблядку иметь над тобой власть, правда ведь?

Уголки губ дергаются в немного нервной ухмылке. Стайлз выпрямляется, одергивая задравшуюся байку.

— Усек. Но если твой Альфа тронет еще хоть одного подростка в Бейкон-Хиллс, я лично раскрою ему череп битой.

Чак хмыкает, кривовато улыбаясь.

— Успокойся, малыш. Подростки нас больше не интересуют.

Перед уходом он треплет Стайлза по щеке и стучит кулаком по стиральной машинке. Барабан тут же оживает, утягивая одежду в разноцветный водоворот.

Стайлз убирает мусор, разогревает в микроволновке замороженную пиццу и кушает её прямо в постели, утащив на колени ноутбук.

Вчера ночью пропала очередная девушка. Сара Томпсон. Ей было двадцать пять лет. Чак не соврал. Подростки их больше не интересуют.

***

 

Стайлз изменился. Это видно невооруженным взглядом. Стал еще более тощим и угловатым; отросшие волосы топорщатся в разные стороны, скулы обострились, широкий красный рот ярко контрастирует с бледной кожей. Пожалуй, неизменными остаются только клетчатая рубашка и родинки.

Дерек наблюдает за ним из салона Камаро, пока тот закидывает бурый бумажный пакет с покупками на заднее сидение своего джипа.

Он в городе от силы полчаса, а уже успел напороться на Стилински. Дерек всего лишь хотел пополнить запасы еды в лофте, потому что не знал, как долго ему придется задержаться в Бейкон-Хиллс. Ни в одном из тридцати сообщений Стайлз не объяснил сути дела, на которое так упорно его зазывал. Из них Дерек узнал о том, что Скотт мертв. Это было первое сообщение от Стайлза, оставленное на его автоответчике.

Дерек сжимает губы и хмурится, когда видит, как Стайлз затягивается сигаретой, прищуривая глаза, и пустым взглядом скользит по стенам супермаркета. Раньше он не замечал за подростком этой вредной привычки. Впрочем, это вовсе не его проблемы. Пусть делает, что хочет.

Еще несколько минут он просто пялится на Стайлза, не решаясь подойти. В конце концов, тот бросает бычок на землю, обильно растирая его подошвой изношенных кед, и садится в джип.

Хейл покидает салон машины только тогда, когда Стайлз исчезает из поля его зрения и направляется в здание супермаркета.

Дерек оправдывает себя тем, что он не совсем готов к этой встрече. Он уставший, голодный и уже несколько дней не спал нормально, не говоря уже о элементарном душе. Ему нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил прежде, чем его снова засосет в пучину проблем этого чертового города.

 

Стайлз называет это инстинктом. Он возвращается домой из больницы, в очередной раз выслушав, что почти никакой надежды нет, и чувствует костным мозгом, что что-то не так. Пальцы сами тянутся к бите, которую он оставил возле дверей перед самым уходом. Это стало чем-то, вроде привычки: оставлять перед уходом и тащить с собой в спальню после возвращения.

Если к нему снова сунулся Чаки, то Стайлз покажет ему всё свое гостеприимство. Давно пора уже разбросать повсюду рябину, но Стайлз продолжает ждать одного мудака, который любит заявляться без приглашения и он просто боится упустить тот момент, когда тот вернется.

Стилински сдавливает металлическую ручку и делает несколько осторожных движений вглубь дома. Под ногами жалобно скрипят половицы, и Стайлз тихо матерится себе под нос. Незаметным остаться не получится. Он щелкает включателем, и прихожая озаряется светом, улучшая видимость Стайлза. Его все равно уже услышали, а вот Стилински не очень хорош в темноте.  
Быстрым взглядом он окидывает территорию, заглядывая за продавленный диван и под журнальный столик. Понимает, что это глупо и вряд ли кто-то станет там прятаться, но проверить всё же стоило. В последнее время Стайлз учится не доверять ничему.

Убедившись, что в прихожей никого нет, он удобней устраивает в пальцах биту и поднимается на второй этаж. Он сейчас похож на параноика. Но лучше ведь перестраховаться, правда? Вдруг последнее предупреждение действительно было последним, и Чаки узнал о том, что Стайлз продолжил разнюхивать. Да, идея съездить к родителям Сары Томпсон появилась как-то опрометчиво, но Стайлз не мог сидеть, сложа руки. И не станет, в общем.

У двери своей спальни он прислушивается и, не разобрав никаких лишних звуков, нажимает вспотевшими пальцами на ручку. Стайлз подумывает ворваться внутрь с дикими воплями и, размахивая битой, ударяя по всему, что попадется под руку. Но вместо этого распахивает дверь и уверенно шагает в комнату. Это, в конце концов, его, мать вашу, дом.

Стайлзу хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы выпасть в удивленный осадок и так и замереть с приготовленной к удару битой.

Прямо за его компьютерным столом сидит Дерек, который нагло щелкает его мышкой и роется у него в ноутбуке. Он лениво поднимает на Стайлза взгляд, по-прежнему восседая на его стуле.

Стилински сначала недоуменно моргает, а потом удивленно вскидывает брови,кажется, не до конца осознавая, что Хейл действительно здесь. Это не галлюцинация, не сон (не сон ведь?). Кто-нибудь ущипните Стилински, чтобы он в этом убедился.

Понемногу Стайлз приходит в себя. Дерек ему в этом не помогает, но и не ухудшает ситуацию. Он спокойно встает, расправляя плечи и хмуро поглядывая на Стайлза из-под густых бровей.

Первым желанием Стилински становится использовать биту по назначению и двинуть ею Хейлу по роже за то, что игнорировал его такое долгое время. Но вспышка ярости быстро гаснет, потому что ей на смену приходит что-то, на подобии облегчения. Стайлз даже и забыл, что может его ощущать.

— Эм…привет? — неуверенно спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя себя идиотом.

Дерек молчит, только хмурится сильнее, скосив взгляд на биту. Стилински хмурится в ответ, скосившись на ноутбук. Какое счастье, что у него надежный пароль и никакие оборотни не могут совать свой нос, куда не следует.

— Тебя долго не было, — объясняет Дерек. Он не оправдывается, что вы. Хейл просто ставит перед фактом.

— Мог бы и позвонить, — бормочет Стайлз, опуская биту. Ему почему-то становится неуютно. Взгляд светло-зеленых глаз Дерека изучающий и пронзительный.

Стайлз отворачивается, прячась от этого взгляда и отставляя кусок дерева, который служит ему защитой уже долгое время, потирает подушечками пальцев веки.

— У тебя отключен телефон, — слышится за спиной.

— Я всегда отключаю его в больнице, — вспоминает Стайлз. Он тоже не оправдывается. Ярость накатывает с новой удвоенной силой. Стайлз разворачивается и смотрит на Дерека. Тот, как всегда, выглядит равнодушным и собранным. Стайлз себе такого позволить не может уже очень давно.

— Но только в больнице. В остальное время он всегда включен. Знаешь, на тот случай, если кто-то захочет ответить на мое голосовое сообщение и перезвонить.

На лице Дерека не дергается ни единый мускул. Ничего не выдает вины или, боже упаси, стыда за свое поведение. Это же Хейл, черт возьми, чего ты ожидал?

— Я был немного занят, — отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз скептически хмыкает, ведет ладонями по уставшему лицу и выдыхает.

— Я и забыл. Красотка наемница, поиски Пустынной волчицы, новая жизнь. Прощай, Бейкон-Хиллс, да здравствует целый мир. Прости, дружище. Я понимаю, что тебе было не до нас. Но это же похороны Скотта, ты обязан был приехать. Или тебе совсем похер? Господи, мы через такое дерьмо вместе прошли. Вспомни хотя бы сколько раз мы вместе со Скотти спасали твой зад.

Стайлз снова вспоминает Скотти. И тугой ком образуется в горле, давя на гладкие стенки. Стайлз пробует сглотнуть его. Безуспешно.

Вот теперь Дерек меняется в лице. Равнодушие растворяется злостью и раздражением. Он сжимает челюсти, а глаза на секунду вспыхивают лазурью.

— Я не мог всё время нянчиться с вами, Стайлз. Скотт был истинным Альфой. У него была своя Стая, и он больше не нуждался во мне. В этом городе меня ничего не держало.

Стилински горько усмехается. Озлоблено лохматит волосы на макушке и из последних сил пытается не сломаться. А он ведь так близко к этому, господи, так близко.

Оборотень словно чует. Опять сводит брови на переносице и прячет злость. Ведет плечом, будто стряхивая напряжение и громко вздыхает.

— Что там у тебя за дело?

Стайлз удерживает за зубами истеричный хохот. Он и забыл, для чего вызвал сюда Дерека. У него ведь была определенная цель, а теперь он хватается за Хейла как за того, кто может понять и поддержать. Ну не смешно ли?

— Я пойму, если ты откажешься, — почему-то говорит Стайлз. В мозгах же у него звучит: «Не смей, блять, отказываться, Хейл. Потому что для меня придет реальный пиздец, понимаешь?».

Дерека настораживает эта фраза. Он смотрит подозрительно, складывая руки на груди, отчего скрипит кожаная куртка. Стайлз подмечает, что Хейл стал еще больше, еще шире раздался в плечах и груди. Прямо машина для убийств, не так ли, Стилински?

— Я не знаю, что тебе известно о том, что происходило в Бейкон-Хиллс, пока тебя не было…

— Ничего, — обрывает его Дерек.

Кто бы сомневался. Но по самолюбию Стайлза это безразличие больно бьет. Хрен знает, почему. Ладно, он понимает, что этот город принес Дереку только боль и оставил после себя гарь, кровь и плохие воспоминания, которые не так-то легко вытравить. Но здесь, как бы, оставалась его какая-никакая, но бывшая команда или черт знает, как это вообще называть. Они реально перевидали вместе много всего и это, вроде как, должно сплотить их, так же?

Но, видимо, Дерек думает по-другому.

— Ладно, — Стайлз покусывает губу, собирая все мысли и слова в кучу. Вот когда СДВГ решает сыграть с ним в плохую шутку. Стилински не может сконцентрироваться, он даже не знает, черт возьми, с чего начать.

Хэй, чувак, мне нужна твоя помощь в убийстве одного Альфы.

или

Дерек, тут такое дело, мой отец умирает и ему бы не помешал укус Альфы. Ты больше не Альфа? Не проблема, я знаю одного уебка, который может этой силой поделиться.

Хейл выгибает свои хмурые брови, явно ожидая ответа.

Стайлз вынужден признать, что ведет себя странновато. Хорошо. Окей, соберись, Стилински. У тебя всё под контролем. Дерек ведь и раньше убивал Альф. Ничего сложного. Да и кто откажется снова получить такую силу?

— Я надеюсь, ты хоть некоторые мои сообщения прослушивал. Ну да, в принципе, тебя бы не было здесь, если бы ты их не прослушивал…

— Я прослушал их все, Стайлз, — Дерек нетерпеливо перебивает его во второй раз за вечер. — Ближе к делу.

Стайлз какое-то мгновение ошарашено моргает, а потом снова чувствует прилив злости. Да что же это такое. Он напоминает себе, что Дерек ему нужен и сейчас не самое время выяснять отношения (хотя ему пиздец как интересно узнать, почему после хуевой тучи сообщений, Хейл так и не перезвонил ему).

Он кивает и откашливается, загоняя злость и обиду подальше. Сейчас они не самые лучшие его союзники. Ему нужно, во что бы то ни стало, убедить Дерека помочь ему. А упреки не самый лучший способ убеждения.

— В общем, после того, как ты уехал, в городе объявился новый Альфа со своей Стаей. Я думал, что большего мудака, нежели Девкалион не видел Бейкон-Хиллс, но он, по крайней мере, не убивал ради забавы и не желал смерти Скотти…

Ну вот опять. Ком в горле растет, как снежный ком. Стайлзу трудно говорить. Ему трудно вспоминать всё это, потому что он собственными глазами видел, как его другу проламывали грудную клетку, как он захлебывался кровью и умирал на его руках.

— Эту часть я знаю. Что тебе конкретно нужно от меня?

Впервые Стайлз рад, что Дерек не дает ему договорить. Стайлз думал, что его уже ничем не пронять. Целую неделю у него в голове выстраивался план, как разобраться с Альфой, и ему было некогда горевать и осознавать, что Скотта действительно больше нет. Но вот сейчас, когда он опять и опять прокручивает у себя в голове, вспоминает, пытается собрать всё до кучи — всё наоборот рассыпается. Потому что Скотт и правда мертв, его не вернуть, а блядский Альфа теперь имеет его силу.

— Гипоксия мозга, — говорит он.

Дерек непонимающе вздергивает брови. Стайлз отмечает, что некоторые привычки не меняются.

— Что?

— У отца гипоксия мозга из-за большой кровопотери. И иногда эта гипоксия может закончиться комой, из которой, возможно, уже и не выбраться.

Стайлз не ждет, что Дерек начнет его жалеть. Ему плевать на жалость. Он видит её достаточно каждый день, стоит ему переступить порог больницы или наведаться в полицейский участок.

— Не думаю, что я смогу тебе с этим помочь.

Не сказать, что Стайлз не предугадал такой ответ.

— А я думаю, что сможешь.

Дерек всё еще не понимает. Он слегка раздраженно поджимает губы и задирает подбородок. Хейл никогда не отличался выдержкой. Стайлз не уверен, что сходу может выпалить всё, как есть.

— Укус оборотня может исцелить. Ты сам говорил это.

— Ещё я говорил, что он может убить, — парирует Дерек.

Раздражение впивается шипами в нервные клетки. Разговор идет совсем не так, как он задумывал изначально. Опять всё идет по пизде.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Только твой укус может спасти моего отца, иначе он умрет. Он умрет, даже если ты его не укусишь, но так у него будет хотя бы шанс, — добавляет твердо Стайлз, когда Дерек снова собирается что-то сказать.

— Я не Альфа, Стайлз. Я не могу обратить твоего отца. Мой укус для него бесполезен, — он объясняет ему, словно Стайлз глупый ребенок. Словно Стайлз не обдумал все до деталей в своем плане, который больше напоминал план его и Дерека самоубийства.

— Это пока ты не Альфа. Но если ты убьешь того выродка, который сделал это со Скотти и с моим отцом…

— Ты в своем уме? — рычит Дерек.

Стайлз захлопывает рот и прожигает его раздосадованным взглядом. Впивается пальцами в ладони до побелевших костяшек.

— Вполне, — цедит он.

— Я в этом не уверен.

— Тогда будь уверен. Дерек, блин, ты должен понять как это важно для меня. Он моя семья. Господи, он всё, что осталось от моей семьи. Кроме него у меня больше никого нет. Я не могу позволить ему умереть.

Дерек долго смотрит на него. Его взгляд холодный и отстраненный. И сам он будто мыслями далеко отсюда.

— Мне жаль твоего отца, — четко говорит он, двигая желваками. — Но я тут бесполезен.

Стайлз почти чувствует, как последняя его надежда сдыхает, исходя кровавыми воплями. Потому что Дерек прячет руки в карманы и идет к двери.

— Нет, постой. Дерек. Мне реально нужна твоя помощь. Хочешь, я подожгу его как Питера, а ты просто перережешь ему глотку. Тебе почти не придется марать руки. 

В нём говорит отчаянье. Стайлз сейчас готов на всё, чтобы Дерек согласился. Если бы от того Альфы не зависела жизнь его отца, он бы давно убил его. Или хотя бы попытался. Но Стайлз понимает, что другого шанса спасти отца у него не будет.

— Я же сказал, что не могу помочь, — щетинится Дерек, поворачиваясь возле самой двери. Между ними расстояние в два метра. Стайлз бегает взглядом по густой щетине и высеченным скулам. В голове черно-белыми картинками вспыхивают все передряги, в которых они вместе побывали. Для Дерека они ничего не значат. Для Стайлза значили слишком много, потому что он, мать вашу, надеялся, что он поможет. Но, оказывается, всё это было зря. Все эти звонки, сообщения, выискивания информации.

— Отлично. Тогда проваливай. Это всё, что ты умеешь делать.

Линия челюсти Дерека раздраженно напрягается, оливковые глаза суживаются, а крылья ровного носа подрагивают. Но он молчит. Просто смотрит.

— Я сказал — катись на хер, Хейл! — Стайлз вскидывает руку, указывая на дверь. Ярость лопается под кожей горячими пузырями, руки и ноги нервно подрагивают. Стайлзу хреново. Он так верил, что Дерек не откажет. Он самый самонадеянный кретин во всей Вселенной. Дереку плевать на его проблемы. — Проваливай, я сказал! Я сам разберусь с Альфой, а ты убегай. У тебя хорошо получается.

Всего на один миг Стайлзу кажется, что в глазах Дерека мелькает что-то такое знакомое, что он сейчас снова, по старой привычке, прижмет его к стене, угрожая кровавой расправой. Но ничего.

Дерек бросает на него безразличный взгляд и уходит. Даже не хлопает дверью: мягко прикрывает за собой.

Стайлз чувствует себя невероятно уставшим. Ноги не держат, и он опускается по холодной стене вниз, садится и разводит колени, утыкаясь в них локтями. Сдавливает ладонями виски и глубоко выдыхает.

Это всё? — думает он.

Потому что Стайлз не знает, что ему делать дальше. У него нет и малейшего понятия как вытащить себя из всего этого дерьма.

Дерек был его последним козырем.

Теперь ему остается только идти ва-банк.


	2. Chapter 2

Задвигаемый ящик с силой ударяется о стенку тумбы, и Дерек громко выдыхает, упираясь руками в столешницу. Сжимает пальцы на упругом дереве и прикрывает глаза.

Чёртово полнолуние. Эволюционировавший волк беснуется, жаждет подмять под себя человека и выбраться на волю. Дерек не позволяет, хотя это и дается ему трудно, почти все силы уходят на то, чтобы удержать невидимую цепь. Не так уж и много времени прошло с тех пор, как он обзавелся сверх-волком в грудной клетке. Если в Мексике ему было легче его контролировать, то в Бейкон-Хиллс, пользуясь беспокойством и напряжением Дерека из-за встречи с Стилински, волк пытается отобрать первенство.

Дождевые капли стрекочут в окно автоматной очередью, раздражая барабанные перепонки. Впрочем, сейчас каждый лишний звук для Дерека, как гвоздем по стеклу. Бесит.

Он заваривает себе чай с аконитовой настойкой. Дитон сказал, что должно помочь. Дерек не очень-то в этом уверен, но делает на пробу несколько глотков. Утирает ладонью влажный рот и морщится от горечи во рту. Волк будто бы чувствует, что его хотят усыпить. Царапает ребра, подвывает в такт дождю, беспокойно виляя хвостом. Дерек его игнорирует, оставляет чашку и направляется в спальню, чтобы вздремнуть хоть несколько часов.

Пара шагов разделяют его и лестницу, ведущую в спальню, когда в дверь настойчиво колотятся. Дерек озадаченно хмурится. Он никому не говорил, что он в городе. Разве что Дитон и Стайлз знают об этом. Но если Дитона в городе нет, то…

— Эй, Дерек, ты здесь?

Дерек скрипит зубами, когда слышит за дверью голос Стилински. Косится на часы: второй час ночи. Какого хрена?

— Впусти меня, мохнатый ублюдок, я знаю, что ты дома. Я слышу твоё дыхание, — говорит и глупо хохочет.

Хейл возводит глаза к потолку, выдыхает через нос и стремительно двигается к двери. За что ему эта напасть в лице неугомонного подростка — чёрт знает.

Дерек отодвигает железо одним резким движением. Перед глазами появляется Стайлз: мокрый насквозь и хмельно улыбающийся. В радужках ошалело бьется живой черный зрачок, с ресниц и волос срываются капли, влажными дорожками прочеркивая скулы и нос. От него несет сигаретами, дешевым портвейном, отчаяньем и холодом. А еще немного самим Стайлзом: кондиционером для белья и каким-то ягодным гелем для душа.

Он не дожидается приглашения, подвигает Дерека плечом и спускается прямиком в лофт. В его кедах хлюпает вода, и он оставляет после себя мокрые следы. Дерек хмурится, отряхивая свитер в том месте, где к нему прикасался Стайлз.

У Дерека миллион вопросов крутится в голове, почти срывается с языка, но он упорно продолжает играть в молчанку. Стайлз явно чувствует себя в лофте хозяином. Разваливается на диване, морщит нос, отбрасывая вбок подушку, и откидывается затылком на спинку, зажмурив глаза.

— Дождь на улице, — произносит Стайлз в воздух.

— Вижу, — отвечает Дерек.

Закрывает дверь и идет к нему, огибая мокрые лужи. Он пытается вызвать в себе раздражение, но его нет. Изможденный и болезненно-бледный Стайлз действует на него не хуже транквилизатора. Или же это аконит. Дерек точно не определился.

Он садится в кресло напротив, вытягивая ноги и складывая руки на груди. Стайлз распахивает глаза, прикипая взглядом к потолку.

— Мы с тобой похожи, чувак.

Дерек приподнимает брови в немом вопросе. Стайлз все еще разглядывает потолок.

— Ну, сироты. У тебя нет родителей. И у меня тоже. Почти. Совсем немного осталось.

Его внутренности будто стягиваются до размера грецкого ореха. Дерек двигает челюстью, скользя взглядом по дергающемуся кадыку Стайлза. Тот сглатывает, растягивая широкий рот в колючей ухмылке.

— Вот если бы у тебя была возможность…Если бы ты мог все изменить и не позволить Кейт сжечь свою семью, ты бы сделал это?

Что-то внутри вопит: Не отвечай, Дерек. Ты же знаешь, к чему он клонит. Промолчи.

Но пересохшие губы размыкаются, выталкивая всего одно слово:

— Да.

Стайлз понимающе кивает, но больше не улыбается.

— И я – да. Сделаю все, чтобы спасти отца. Вот видишь. Я же говорил, что мы похожи.

На этот раз Дерек оставляет его реплику без ответа. Аконит начинает действовать. Глаза слипаются, сонная дрема обертывает эфирным облаком.

Они молчат несколько минут. Тишина вибрирует вокруг теплым куполом, а дождь почти прекратился. Дерек думает, что Стайлз уснул и тоже смыкает веки. Но тот опять начинает говорить.

— Ты хотя бы размышлял над тем, чтобы помочь?

Дерек открывает глаза и сдвигает брови в хмуром жесте, чувствуя на себе пытливый взгляд Стилински.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу. Это верное самоубийство, Стайлз. У него есть Стая и сила Истинного Альфы. Даже если я справлюсь с ним, не факт, что его беты потом не захотят расправиться со мной. И с тобой заодно.

— Тогда поступим с ним, как с Лернейской гидрой.

— Это когда у неё вместо одной отрубленной головы появлялось две? — усмехается Дерек.

— Да. Пока их не прижжёшь, — совершенно серьезно кивает Стайлз.

Улыбка сползает с лица Хейла, когда он отвечает:

— Если нас обоих убьют, некому будет спасать твоего отца.

Стайлз не может не понимать, что это верное самоубийство. У Дерека нет Стаи. У Стайлза нет ничего, кроме биты и глупой веры в Дерека. Он слишком переоценивает его возможности, если думает, что Хейл способен в одиночку убить Альфу, будучи бетой.

— Но попытаться стоит.

Дерек устало вздыхает и мрачно смотрит на Стайлза. Тот смотрит в ответ прямо, и не скрываясь.

— Здесь нет смысла пытаться. У нас ничего не выйдет.

Стайлз хмыкает, подрываясь на ноги. Шатается, но успевает ухватиться за подлокотник дивана. Дерек подрывается следом, выставляя руки и готовый поймать. Стилински на это лишь улыбается уголком губ и качает головой.

— Твою мать, волче. Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что у нас ничего не выйдет? Ты экстрасенс, бля? Жаль, что здесь нет Лидии. Она бы дала тебе прикурить. Ан нет, она ведь в Лос-Анджелесе. Все умные девочки уезжают, когда в городе начинает происходить хрень. И все умные оборотни тоже. Да, Дерек?

Дерек непроизвольно стискивает зубы, а под кожей оживают желваки.

— Ты пьян, Стайлз. Ляг, проспись.

— Иди на хер, Хейл. Я не хочу спать. Я, блять, не могу спать, ясно? Прости, что вырвал тебя из твоего комфортного мирка и объятий сексуальной наемницы. Спал бы себе сейчас и не выслушивал мои пиздострадания.

Раздражение просыпается в Дереке хрустящим позвонками чудищем. Волк тоже поднимает косматую голову, немного одурманенный аконитом, который медленно начинает испаряться из крови. А это плохо. Потому что он — единственное, что хоть как-то удерживает волка.

— Давай поговорим, когда ты будешь вменяемым. А сейчас ложись спать, — сухо говорит Дерек, направляясь мимо Стайлза.

Кому-то из них двоих нужно срочно ретироваться, пока не случилось непоправимое. Дерек решает, что это будет он.

— Отлично. Опять убегаешь. Ну и давай, уебывай, — слова прилетают ему в спину разгоряченным потоком. Он лишь сдавливает челюсти и продолжает свой путь на второй этаж. Им обоим нужно успокоиться. Кто-то должен быть взрослее и умнее.

— Чего ты хочешь, а, Хейл?

— Ничего, — отрезает Дерек, удерживаясь от того, чтобы взбежать по ступенькам, а не плестись, как он это делает сейчас.

— Врешь, блин. Меня ты хочешь. Да, волчара?

Дерек застывает соляным столбом, цепляясь пальцами в металлические холодные перила.

— Закрой рот, — рычит он, вибрируя горлом.

Но Стайлз и не думает затыкаться. Наоборот. Распаленный злостью он продолжает бросаться словами.

— Ну так давай, бери. Если это нужно тебе, чтобы спасти моего отца…

Как он оказывается возле подростка и сам не помнит. Просто в один миг перед глазами витая лестница, а в другой — расширенные глаза горячего карамельного цвета и вздернутый нос. Дерек не контролирует себя: накручивает на кулаки мокрую ткань толстовки на груди, отчего по запястьям бегут влажные капли и приподнимает Стилински.

— Я сказал, захлопнись, Стайлз, — цедит, возвышаясь над подростком.

— Нифига, — мотает головой, облизывает искусанные губы и сводит брови на переносице; мажет мутным осоловелым взглядом по рту Дерека и тянется к нему, крепко обхватывая затылок. Хейл дергается как от удара тока, поджимает губы, стреляет убийственным взглядом и отодвигает от себя, почти отталкивая.

— Какого черта? — шипит он, чувствуя влагу на пальцах и горячий отпечаток чужой ладони на затылке.

В мозгах происходит сбой системы и опасно мигает красная лампочка терпения. Ну нахер. Это уже перебор. Дерек ведь не железный.

— Не думай, что я не знаю, почему ты уехал. Я давно не глупая малолетка, которой ты меня считаешь, Дерек. Ты свалил сразу же после того случая. И не нужно прикрываться Брейдан. Меня этой пиздежью не убедишь.

Дерек думает: в жопу всё. Дерзкий и наглый взгляд мальчишки подзадоривает и подпитывает раздражение-чудище.

— И поэтому нажрался? Чтобы не так противно было? — выплевывает, кривя губы.

— Пошел ты, — огрызается Стайлз, смотря исподлобья и сжимая руки в кулаки.

— А чего так? Это ты сейчас предлагаешь мне свою задницу, не я.

Все инстинкты Дерека предупреждают о том, что сейчас произойдет. Но он не предпринимает ничего, чтобы это предотвратить. Стайлз бьет его наотмашь, сдирая костяшки о напряженные челюсти, и рот Дерека тут же наполняется вязкой кровью и слюной. Надо признать, удар у Стилински стал тяжелее, чем был несколько лет тому назад. Дерек даже немного им гордится.  
Стайлз тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом, трет сбитую руку и сверлит яростным взглядом. Но не уходит. А должен. Значит Дерек прав. Он реально предлагает себя в обмен на помощь. Вот почему от Стайлза пахло отчаяньем, которое Хейл уловил еще тогда, когда увидел его возле двери.

— Уходи, — хрипло бросает Дерек, грубо вытирая ладонью рот.

Он понимает, что нельзя отпускать Стилински одного в таком состоянии, но оставаться с Дереком для него в тысячу раз опасней. Волк отбирает контроль; медленно, звено за звеном перетаскивает цепь на себя.

Стайлз оглушено моргает, а потом зло прищуривается, складывая губы в тонкую линию.

— Да что с тобой не так? Ты слепой, блять? Или тупой? Я не против. Так давай, дерзай.

Дерек слышит, что он врет. Как сердцебиение прыгает за ребрами, как Стайлз фонит волнением, страхом и раздражением.

Верхняя губа Хейла напрягается в оскале. Кровь шумит в ушах, а мышцы наливаются огнем, плавясь, как глина во время лепки.

— Проваливай, мать твою, Стайлз, — горло сотрясает рык.

Мальчишка вздрагивает, но упрямо жмет губы. Придурок. Задирает толстовку и стаскивает через голову.

Дерек стоит и не может пошевелиться. У него не хватит сил сражаться с волком в груди и при этом останавливать шизанутого на всю голову Стилински, который уверенно стаскивает пятками кеды.

Аромат молодого тела срывает башню, шибает по рецепторам и Дерек трудно сглатывает, ощущая, как слюной наполняется рот. Волчий бог, просто дай ему терпения.

Стайлз невозмутимо продолжает раздеваться. Радужки пустые и отстраненные, словно стеклянные. Он смотрит на Дерека и сквозь него одновременно. Это пугает.

Дерек сцепляет зубы, когтями пробивая ладони, чтобы загнать волка в дальний угол и перебрать управление на себя.

Вслед за толстовкой летит футболка с каким-то дурацким принтом и Стилински остается в одних мокрых джинсах, низко сидящих на бедрах. У Стайлза впалый живот, острые ключицы и широкие плечи. Он глядит с вызовом, вздернув подбородок и нос, всегда упрямо лезущий не в свои дела. Страха больше нет. Есть тупая решимость, упрямство и адреналин, скачущий в горячем теле с сорвавшимся к хренам пульсом.

Дерек не может себе отказать. Взглядом пробегается по оголенной коже и задерживает дыхание, чтобы не чувствовать запах Стайлза. Внутренний волк жадно облизывается, желая впиться зубами в подставленное тело, подмять под себя и вжаться до треска ребер.

Глаза отсвечивают голубым светом, и он зажмуривается до звезд под веками. Трясет головой и снова вонзается когтями в ладони. Он просит: нет, нет, не сейчас, блять, господи, не сейчас. Чертов волк, чертово полнолуние, чертов неугомонный Стайлз.

— Убирайся к хренам, Стилински, — рявкает Дерек, разбирая в собственном голосе звериные интонации.

Он и подумать не мог, что волк окажется таким сильным. Действие аконита почти полностью выветрилось, оставляя только дрожь и покалывание по всему телу как у отходящих после очередной дозы наркоманов.

— Что ты заладил, волчара? — резко отзывается Стайлз. — Я никуда не уйду.

И Дерек слышит торопливые шаги в свою сторону. Он слепо отступает, бежит, черт возьми. Действительно трус. А потом чувствует руки Стайлза, комкающие его свитер и тянущие на себя.

Он распахивает глаза, бешено сверкает голубой радужкой и скалит клыки, чтобы напугать, отрезвить и выбить все в дерьмо с подростка, который явно не ведает, что творит.

Стилински похрен его запугивания. Он неловко обнимает Дерека за шею и тыкается горячими губами в уголок его рта. Хейл утробно рычит, грудная клетка ходуном ходит от вибрирующего рыка, а Стайлз прижимается плотнее, вминается животом в живот Дерека и опускает ресницы. Прячет нечитаемый взгляд под бледными веками.

Дерек обхватывает влажный затылок и жестко отстраняет от себя. Стайлз смотрит с глухой обидой и злостью в глазах.

— Еще одна такая хуйня — откручу башку, понял? — щетинится Дерек, крепче обхватывая затылок и не позволяя опять податься вперед.

Стайлз сжимает губы и отбрасывает его руку, отступая назад.

— Иди ты.

Пальцами зацепляет с пола обувь и одежду, разбросанную бесформенной мокрой кучей, и двигает к выходу.

Дерек думает, ну и ладно, проваливай. И без тебя тошно. Отводит глаза, прекращая разглядывать выступающие шейные позвонки и бледную спину с узором родинок на правой лопатке.

— А ты не думал, что твой отец не оценит жертву? Что, если он не захочет становиться таким, как я? — он говорит это спонтанно, тут же сожалея о произнесенной фразе. Потому что: это не твое дело, Дерек. Не лезь. С тебя хватит.

Однако Стайлз слышит и замирает. Натягивает футболку и бросает через плечо:

— Думаю, он лучше будет раз в месяц обрастать шерстью и бегать по лесам, нежели кормить червяков под землей.

Надевает толстовку и добавляет:

— Он бы тоже меня не бросил. Я всё, что у него осталось.

Дерек не успевает ничего ответить на это. За Стайлзом задвигается дверь, а он оседает на колени, больше не в силах сдерживать внутреннего волка.

***

 

Дом возле кладбища. Практично ведь. Если кто-то из обращенных не выживет, можно сразу прикопать, чтобы следов не осталось.

Стайлз сидит в колючих кустарниках, пахнущих дикими волчьими ягодами и влагой. Его окружают длинноволосые ивы, редкие ели, а за спиной — надгробия с крестами. На улице глубокая ночь, он замерз, а ноги затекли от неудобного положения. Стайлз растирает холодный нос рукавом и скидывает с плеча рюкзак.

Возле двухэтажного деревянного дома он успел рассмотреть троих оборотней, которые обходят территорию каждые пятнадцать минут. Значит, у него есть эти пятнадцать минут, чтобы успеть проскользнуть в дом. Если же не успеет, то станет чьим-то ужином. Хотя есть вероятность, что после поимки его могут отвести к Альфе для разбирательств. Было бы хорошо. Это бы намного облегчило Стайлзу задачу.

Стайлз вжикает молнией и морщится, прикидывая насколько этот звук был громким для волчьих ушей. Запускает руку в рюкзак и достает мешочек с рябиной, которую прячет в карман толстовки и нож, пропитанный аконитом.

Ну, вот и все. Дороги назад нет. Или он заставит Альфу укусить его отца или убьет. Или умрет сам, что более вероятно. Стайлз прячет рюкзак в кустах, натягивает капюшон и все еще пригибаясь, продирается к открытой поляне. Это самая сложная часть. Нужно проскользнуть незамеченным по голой местности, где и прятаться особо негде.

Ему хватает времени, чтобы сделать один мелкий шаг на поляну, когда позади что-то оглушительно трещит, падает и скулит. Стайлз инстинктивно оборачивается, вскидывая нож и готовый пырнуть любого, кто попадется ему на глаза, поэтому слегка охуевает, когда видит Дерека: наполовину трансформировавшегося, с перепачканной рожей и с горящими лазурью глазами. Под его ногами лежит какой-то мужик с разорванной глоткой.

— Какого… — выдавливает из себя Стайлз.

Дерек грубо вытирает рукавом кожанки перепачканное лицо, переступает через бету и Стилински даже немного страшновато становится от выражения в его глазах.

— Ты что, нафиг, здесь делаешь? Только не говори, что решил помочь.

— Потом попиздишь. Нас заметили, — рыкает Дерек и Стайлз опомниться не успевает, когда его жестко хватают за предплечье и тащат вперед.

— Что ты, блин… Отвали, Дерек. Это не твое дело, — шипит Стайлз и упрямо пытается затормозить, вцепляется в сжимающие его пальцы и пытается выдернуть руку, лихорадочно осматриваясь на дом.

Это был его шанс. Последний, черт возьми, потому что он не уверен достаточно ли ему духу повторить это еще раз, зная, что идет почти на верную смерть.

Дерек дергает его на себя, скручивает толстовку на шее и вдавливает лопатками в иву. Звериные глаза оказываются настолько близко, что у Стайлза перехватывает дыхание.

— Идиот малолетний, ты хотя бы понимаешь, что творишь? Тебя учуяли. Этот бета, — произносит он полурыком и кивает подбородок на распластанное тело, — мог убить тебя, если бы не я. Если учуял он, дело времени, когда бы тебя учуяли остальные. И что тогда, а, Стайлз? Ты так хочешь сдохнуть, что почти добровольно бросаешься на чужие когти?

Стайлз не идиот. Понимает, что слажал. Но признаться в этом волчаре? Хрена с два.

— Пусть это тебя не ебет, Дерек. Отпусти меня и можешь быть свободен, — говорит, едва разжимая губы и вглядываясь в пылающую радужку.

Дерек хмурится, глаза опасно сверкают, а руки подтаскивают повыше.

— Мы уходим. Вместе. Я не позволю тебе стать фаршем для этих ублюдков. Подумай о своем отце, черт возьми.

— Я и думаю! — рычит Стайлз, сжимает чужие запястья и хватается за них как за гребанный ориентир, чтобы не потеряться в густом тумане в голове и в пыльных мыслях. А их так много, что черепная коробка ноет.

— Незаметно, — холодно констатирует Дерек. — Если бы думал, то не подставлялся бы. Ему твоя смерть не поможет.

— А что поможет, а? То, что я буду отсиживаться дома и ждать, пока мне скажут, что шансов нет окончательно? Скажи мне, Дерек. Какой выход ты видишь? Потому что я, блять, не вижу нихрена, — он говорит это надтреснуто, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и он разрыдается как самая настоящая сопливая девчонка. Стайлз сминает кожанку на хейловских запястьях, сжимает до боли в костяшках, смотрит в волчьи зрачки и пытается найти ответ.

Хэйл настороженно застывает, бегает холодным взглядом опять светло-зленых глаз по его лицу. Его пальцы разжимаются, и он отпускает ворот толстовки. Делает один шаг назад и ведет носом, принюхиваясь. На Стайлза он не смотрит.

— Надо уходить. Я чувствую еще двоих оборотней в сотне метров от нас. И они нас чувствуют. Если немедленно не уберемся — обоим конец.

Стайлз сдергивает капюшон и ерошит волосы, кусает губы и думает над словами Дерека. С одной стороны — это шанс. Дерек здесь. Он пришел в который раз спасти его шкуру и если они останутся…Если есть хотя бы сотая доля вероятности, что когда их поймают, то оставят живыми и отведут к Альфе…Стайлз мог бы попытаться, не без помощи того же Дерека, убить Альфу и тогда это бы решило столько проблем.

— Нельзя без плана, Стайлз. Это самоубийство. Они не дадут нам к нему приблизиться. Мы чужаки. Нас просто убьют без разбирательств.

Дерек будто читает его мысли. Он не давит, он взывает к его здравому рассудку. Он будто спрашивает: «Ты готов умереть сегодня, Стайлз, и потащить меня за собой?».

Стайлз смотрит на угрюмого волчару, жмущего рот в прямую линию, все ещё перепачканную чужой кровью. Он рисковал, когда пришел спасать его. Он рискует и сейчас, уговаривая Стайлза отступить, хотя давно мог бы уже скрыться.

Не готов.

— Уходим, — кивает Стилински.

Дереку не нужно повторять дважды. Он опять обхватывает пальцами его предплечье и тащит за собой. Стайлз не сопротивляется. Он почти уверен, что поступает правильно.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз не имеет ничего против лофта. Здесь на него не давят стены, и нет гулкой тишины в каждом углу, а еще воспоминаний об отце. Он не хочет о нём пока думать, потому что чувство вины за свой провал окончательно возьмет над ним контроль. Стайлз убеждает себя, что это всего лишь кратковременная передышка, чтобы собрать все физические и умственные резервы для последней битвы. Пока что убеждение работает.

Дерек не говорит ему ни слова с тех самых пор, как они уехали из дома Стайлза, прихватив лишь самое необходимое. На сборы у них были считанные минуты, пока Чаки не успел явиться и вытрясти из Стилински душу: сегодня ночью закончился срок у его предупреждений. Джип пришлось оставить. Каждый оборотень в городе знал, кому он принадлежит. Каждый оборотень в городе знал, где живет сын шерифа, запах которого еще витал в воздухе возле логова нового Альфы. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что он банально подставился, но его вина была тут лишь отчасти. Он не рассчитывал, что его придет спасать Дерек. А если быть честным, он вообще не рассчитывал выжить сегодня ночью.

Монотонная тишина в лофте разбавляется только звуками шагов Хейла. Его брови сдвинуты на переносице, а губы упрямо поджаты, пока он обустраивает Стайлзу место сегодняшнего, а, возможно, и завтрашнего ночлега на диване. Стайлз не мешается под ногами. Он молча сидит на кресле, слегка сутулясь, сложив пальцы в замок и уткнувшись острыми локтями в разведенные колени. Откровенно говоря, ему абсолютно плевать, где спать. Он знает, что ночью ему не уснуть.

— Ложись, — коротко бросает Дерек. Он снимает кожанку и швыряет её на соседнее кресло. Стайлз смотрит на напряженные мышцы его спины и мысленно подбирает слова благодарности за сегодняшнее спасение. Слова не идут. Стайлз всё ещё зол на него и это мешает сосредоточиться.

Дерек спасает ситуацию. По-прежнему не удостаивая Стайлза даже мимолетным взглядом, он оставляет его наедине с собой, давая возможность разобраться с мыслями и ощущениями. Он уходит на второй этаж, а Стайлз от нечего делать раздевается до трусов и всё же ложится на диван, подоткнувшись по бокам простыней, пахнущей свежим бельем. Он и правда не может спать. Изредка Стайлз проваливается в туманный бред, от которого лишь сильнее болит голова. Он видит отца, из вен которого торчат трубки и Скотта, умирающего у него на руках.

***

 

Стайлз делает кофе, надеясь, что Дерек примет это как молчаливую благодарность. Кофе получается горьким и крепким, но ему он в самый раз. Стайлз хочет быстрее проснуться и собраться, чтобы продолжить работать над делом как схватить одного ебанутого Альфу за яйца.

Он как раз сидит за кухонным столом, похлебывая кофе с огромной чашки и клацая клавишами ноутбука, который успел прихватить из дому, когда приходит Дерек. Стайлз на секунду отрывает взор от дисплея, бормоча что-то на подобии «Доброго утра». Дерек хмуро кивает в ответ, подтаскивая стул и садясь напротив. Они пьют кофе, не проронив ни слова. Стайлз просматривает сводку последних новостей, а Дерек изучает узор на столешнице, изредка скользя взглядом по лицу Стайлза или устремляя взгляд в разграфлённое окно. А потом происходит то, что заставляет сердце Стилински чаще забиться в грудной клетке.

Чашка Дерека опускается на деревянную поверхность с гулким стуком, привлекая его внимание, когда Дерек сухо говорит:

— Расскажи мне всё, что знаешь об этом Альфе.

Стайлз отрывается от ноутбука, убедившись, что вчера ночью никто не пропал, и недоуменно пялится на Дерека. Сказать, что он удивлен — не сказать ровным счетом ничего. Просьба Хейла звучит странно. Стайлз прекрасно помнит, как всего несколько часов назад тот не хотел вообще слышать о том, что происходит в городе.

— Зачем?  
— Я убил его бету. Теперь он захочет убить меня, — отвечает Дерек, хмурясь. Его рука, лежащая на столе, сжимается в кулак; выпирающие костяшки белеют под кожей. — Думаю, в моих интересах разузнать о нём как можно больше.   
— У него есть еще десяток. Не думаю, что его будет волновать смерть одно из. На крайний случай, он может обратить кого-то нового, — говорит Стайлз, стараясь скрыть нервное волнение.

Он понимает, что всё это теперь означает и для него, и для Дерека. Общий враг объединяет как ничто другое. Проблема была в другом — Дерек мог попросту уехать из города. Альфа бы не подался следом, у него хватает дел и в Бейкон-Хиллс. Если Стайлз не ошибается (а он очень хочет в это верить), то Дерек предлагает свою помощь. В манере Хейла, конечно, но это не меняет главную суть.

— Когда ты говоришь десяток, Стайлз…  
— Я имею в виду десяток, — кивает он невозмутимо.

Дерек хмурится пуще прежнего. Переплетает пальцы и подпирает ими подбородок, взглядом окунаясь в пар, исходящий от кофе.

— Исчезновения начались ровно два месяца назад, когда в городе появился новый Альфа. Скотт сразу его учуял, но не стал ничего предпринимать. Он думал, что если бы тот захотел выйти на связь, то непременно сделал бы это. Надо было убить ублюдка, когда он имел в запасе только чертового Чаки, — цедит Стайлз, сдерживая порыв стукнуть кулаком по отполированному покрытию.

Он предлагал Скотту разобраться. Он даже подключил отца, требуя у того отправить патруль к логову нового Альфы и разузнать, что он вообще за хрен. Конечно же, никто не стал слушать Стайлза. Потому что пока нет проблем, никому нет и дела. А потом пропал первый подросток. Стайлз тут же забил тревогу, пытаясь донести до Скотти, что это сделал чертов Альфа. Стоило задуматься, что виновен он, хотя бы потому, что это произошло в первое полнолуние после его приезда. Гораздо раньше, чем Стайлз этого хотел, его система исчезновений дала сбой: Альфа начал воровать подростков хаотично, наплевав на полнолуние и прочую хрень. Поняв, что от Скотти ничего не добьёшься, Стайлз пошел к отцу. И даже он его проигнорировал, списав всё на паранойю. «Ты хочешь видеть то, что подтвердит твою теорию, сын. Завязывай со своими псевдо-расследованиями и позволь мне разобраться во всем самому». Если бы Стайлз знал, что это всего лишь подготовка к чему-то более масштабному. Если бы он знал, что похищения только вершина айсберга, который потопит и пустит по пизде всю его жизнь. Альфа всего лишь копил силы, чтобы сразиться с более сильным и одержать победу. Тогда как Девкалион хотел получить Скотта в свою стаю, этот Альфа хотел заполучить его силу. И у него, черт возьми, получилось.

— Почему не позвонил мне раньше? — спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз изломано усмехается. Поперек глотки стоит желчь, а внутренности горят от чувства вины и злости.

— А ты бы взял трубку? Ладно тебе, Дерек, ты не отвечал на мои сообщения и отказался помочь, когда я попросил об этом. Ты хочешь сказать, что оставил бы Мексику и Брейдан, чтобы приехать ради моих якобы параноидальных домыслов и предположений?

Он умалчивает вторую часть того, почему же Дерек не взял бы трубку. Стайлз и сам не хочет предаваться воспоминаниям. Чем меньше думаешь об этом, тем больше вероятность того, что это всего лишь происки уставшего воображения.

Дерек напрягается, плотно сжимая челюсти. Поворачивается к Стайлзу и откидывается на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на мощной груди. Из Стилински хреновый психолог, но он отлично знает, что собой представляет этот жест.

— Что ещё тебе известно?

Обходишь скользкую дорожку, Хейл? — мысленно ухмыляется Стайлз.  
Не сказать, чтобы он против. Стайлз и сам рад перемене темы.

— Не так и много, на самом деле, — он чешет подбородок, подмечая небольшую щетину, и морщит лоб. — Мне известны его жертвы, поскольку мне удалось получить доступ к отцовской базе в участке и таким образом я могу прослеживать все исчезновения в городе. На смену отца пришел какой-то мутный тип. У меня не получилось ничего нарыть на него: тихий, прилежный офицер с запада Техаса, которого недавно перевели в Бейкон-Хиллс. Этот жирный индюк ничего не делает, чтобы поймать виновного. Несколько раз я оставлял анонимные подсказки, но он их попросту игнорировал. Вполне вероятно, что он сообщник Альфы, но опять же, у меня нет прямых доказательств, кроме того, что он не исполняет своих служебных обязанностей. Ну и еще кроме фразы, брошенной Чаки во время последнего его визита. Что-то на подобии того, что полиции похуй на то, что творится в городе. В этом я с ним солидарен, каким бы мудаком он не был.

— Кто такой этот Чаки? — недовольно супится Дерек.

Правый уголок рта Стилински дергается в усмешке.

— Одна шерстяная паскуда. А если быть более точным, то правая рука Альфы. Его первый бета. Мне приходилось иметь с ним несколько разговоров. Не разнюхивай, Стилински, иначе вырву тебе трахею, — закатывает глаза Стайлз.

Дерек не находит фразу Стайлза такой уж забавной. Его взгляд становится холодным и жестким.

— Тебе повезло, что тебя не угрохали раньше, чем я приехал. Вижу, ты упрямо шел к этой цели.

Если Дерек надеялся задеть его, то он промахнулся сантиметров так на десять. Стайлз лишь безразлично отпивает кофе и пожимает плечом.

— Не угрохали, потому что я им зачем-то нужен. Понять бы ещё зачем.

Стайлз потратил не один день и ночь, ломая голову над этим вопросом. От него действительно одни лишь проблемы. Стилински шел за стаей Альфы по пятам, рыская, ища улики и доказательства. Они могли выпотрошить его вместе со Скотти или отцом, но не сделали этого. Стайлз сильно сомневался, что они боялись разбирательств с местными властями. Альфа не побрезговал напасть на шерифа города, но почему-то даже пальцем не тронул его сына. На это определенно должна быть причина.

— Тогда для тебя это идеальный шанс уносить ноги из города. Ничего не мешает им передумать и всё же убить тебя.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не уеду. И давай больше не будем об этом. Нам нужно решить, что делать дальше, — обрывает Стайлз.

Он смотрит на Дерека прямо и решительно, показывая, что тема поистине закрыта. Он больше не станет это обсуждать.

Дерек не спорит, хотя Стайлз видит, что очень хочет. Он ведет ладонью по лицу и вздыхает, после чего поднимается из-за стола.

Стайлз непонимающе хмурится и поднимается следом.

— Мне нужно съездить по делам, — говорит Хейл. — Если хочешь, могу подбросить тебя к отцу.

Неожиданный спазм бьет прямиком по сердечным мышцам. Стайлз отводит глаза и откашливается в кулак, опираясь поясницей в закруглённый угол стола.

— Я позже к нему поеду. Нужно закончить…с кое-чем.

Стайлз трусливо врет, но совесть не позволяет ему явиться к отцу. Он проворонил свой вчерашний шанс, а сейчас себя наказывает.

Дерек тактично делает вид, что верит ему. Кивает, пристально всматриваясь в бледное лицо напротив, а потом уходит. Стайлз не решается спросить, по каким делам отлучается Хейл. Главное, что он согласился помочь. Остальное Стилински мало интересует.

***

 

— Он убьет тебя, а потом будет чистить свои зубы твоими костями вместо зубочисток, — мягко вещает Питер, разглядывая ногти на правой руке.

Дерек смотрит на него сквозь стеклянную преграду. Дядя выглядит усталым и слегка потрепанным, но это не мешает ему язвить как в старые добрые времена.

Он и сам толком не осознает, зачем вообще приехал в дом Айкена. Это был больше волчий инстинкт, который требовал поговорить с кровным родственником. Дерек пытается верить, что это не прощание, потому что то, что он задумал, вряд ли закончится для него без ущерба.

— Я могу начать убивать его бет. Вчера я уже убил одного. Это ослабит его на время, которого мне должно хватить…  
— Пусть ты и эволюционировал, племянник, это еще не значит, что ты сможешь убить так много оборотней в одиночку. Тем более, что помешает ему обратить новых бет, пока ты будешь возиться со старыми?

Дерек раздраженно выдыхает. Он не глуп и не самонадеян. В словах дяди есть не хилая такая доля правды. Ему не одолеть Альфу, даже если он истребит всех его бет. У того всегда будет возможность наделать новых. К тому же, есть большая вероятность того, что его поймают раньше, чем он успеет нанести непоправимый урон.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

Питер хмыкает, складывает руки на груди и скептически-задумчиво хмурит лоб.

— Даже не знаю, Дерек. Как тебе план просто взять и бросить всё к чертям? Я рад был повидаться с тобой, честное слово, но я искренне не хочу, чтобы эта наша встреча стала последней. Понимаешь, о чем я? Вижу, что понимаешь. Иначе бы не пришел. Ты слишком горд, племянник. В определенное время гордыня сыграет с тобой злую шутку. И я очень надеюсь, что это время наступит нескоро.  
— Я не оставлю всё вот так. Ты же знаешь, что не могу, — с нажимом произносит Дерек, рассеяно потирая напрягшиеся костяшки рук.

Острые черты лица Питера приобретают чрезвычайно серьезное выражение. Оно не нравится Дереку, но он ни единым жестом этого не показывает. Питер в это время упирается ладонями в толстое непробиваемое стекло и говорит:

— Проблема не в том, что ты не можешь. Ты не хочешь, а это гораздо хуже. Мальчишка того не стоит.

У Дерека ощущение, будто стенки его желудка покрываются колючим льдом. Образ жилистого Стилински, вихрастого затылка и мягких выступающих позвонков на тонкой шее всплывает в памяти как по щелчку пальцев.

Он вздергивает подбородок, стискивая челюсти, и складывает руки на груди, мрачно взирая на дядю.

— Дело не в мальчишке.

Питер улыбается, вспоминая подростковое сопротивление и упрямство племянника. В юности Дерек был максималистом и бунтарем до мозга костей. Видимо, что-то остается неизменным даже спустя годы.

— Как скажешь, — ведет он плечом, отодвигаясь от стекла. — Но если ты всё же приходил за советом, а я питаю великую надежду, что это действительно так, тогда уезжай, Дерек. Забирай мальчишку, ты ведь из-за него и вернулся, и сваливай из города, пока Альфа не добрался до вас. А мне можешь присылать открытки по праздникам, я не обижусь.  
— Его отец умирает, — глухо признается Дерек, сам ясно не понимая для чего.

Питер выгибает брови. На этом его реакция на сказанное исчерпывает себя. Дерек большего, в принципе, и не ожидает. Питеру чуждо сочувствие, если это не касается его лично.

— Только не говори мне, что делаешь всё это из благородных побуждений. Ты не отважный рыцарь, а Стайлзи не принцесса, которую нужно спасти из беды.

Дерек устало прикрывает глаза и надавливает пальцами на горячие веки. Конечно же, дело не в благородстве. Но он не станет говорить об этом с Питером. Он ещё не готов.

— Он не уедет без отца, — хрипло отвечает Дерек. — Он лучше сдохнет сам, но не бросит его.

Питер громко фыркает и звук гулким эхом отбивается от стен стеклянного заточения. Дерек вынужденно открывает глаза и снова смотрит на дядю тяжелым взглядом.

— Тогда это еще одна причина в копилку тех, почему ты должен держаться от всего этого подальше. Сейчас ты ничем не отличаешься от мальчишки. Ты хотя бы осознаешь это? Он умрет сам и потащит тебя за собой, потому что он не бросит отца, а ты не бросишь его. Замкнутый круг, племянник, выход из которого только один.

Дерек долго ничего не говорит в ответ. Мысли сбиты в кучу, каменные и неповоротливые. Он ищет оправданий, слов, которые докажут Питеру, что он не прав. Но их нет. И, наверное, не было изначально. Потому что Питер, черт возьми, прав как никогда. Дерек не бросит Стайлза, а тот не бросит отца. Он пытался держаться в стороне, давая им шанс спастись. И сам же нарушил границу, обрекая их идти до конца.

— Открыток не будет, — последнее, что он говорит Питеру.

Дерек не смотрит на дядю, когда разворачивается и идет к выходу. Дыхание в легких словно сворачивается густыми клубами кислорода, и он глубоко выдыхает носом, печатая шаг.

Крик Питера догоняет Дерека почти возле самых дверей.

— В таком случае, не откажусь от писем!

Его реплика остается без ответа. За племянником со щелчком закрывается дверь.

***

 

Рассудок приказывает Стайлзу сидеть в лофте и не высовываться, пока Дерек не вернется. Однако он и представить себе не мог, что будет так переживать, когда Хейл не объявится дома спустя четыре часа. В придачу ко всему, телефон Дерека отключен и он не может к нему дозвониться, что только усугубляет ситуацию и разрушает и без того бедное количество нервных клеток Стилински. Стайлз, конечно, не знает, какие дела заставили Дерека исчезнуть на такой срок, но что он знает точно, так это то, что Альфа-больной-психопат и его беты жаждут отомстить за убитого члена Стаи. И им не нужно было сильно принюхиваться, чтобы уловить запах чужого оборотня на своей территории. Не только Стайлз успел наследить.

Поэтому он мало прислушивается к доводам здравого смысла, когда зашнуровывает кеды и надевает теплую куртку с твердым намереньем найти Хейла, а если понадобится, то приложить всех усилий, чтобы вытащить его волчью шкуру из передряги. Если он еще жив. Стайлз чувствует, как внутренности поджимаются от страха и гонит взашей плохие мысли. Дерек не может умереть. Он живучий, как никто другой. Его так легко не возьмешь. Сволочному Альфе и его песикам придется сильно постараться.

Стайлз набивает карманы рябиной и оружием, перемазанным аконитом и уверенно шагает к дверям лофта. По пути в очередной раз набирает номер Дерека. И тот снова оказывается недоступным.

Вот только идти Стайлзу так никуда и не приходится. Железная дверь отодвигается и в проеме появляется Хейл собственной персоной. Стилински сам себе объяснить не может, откуда эта волна облегчения, которая поднимается во всем его теле, когда он видит хмурую рожу Дерека и привычную кожаную куртку на крепких плечах.

— Я подумал, ты решил свалить из города. Знаешь, здесь сейчас не очень стабильно и я бы понял, если бы ты уехал.

Стайлз натянуто улыбается. Хотя ему ни хрена не смешно. Он реально представлял самые худшие варианты отсутствия Хейла. И не знал, что хуже – то, что Дерек действительно мог свалить и бросить его одного разгребать дерьмо или же то, что его мог поймать и убить Альфа. В любом случае, это привело бы к смерти отца.

Дерек закрывает дверь и снимает куртку, спускаясь по ступенькам. Он остается в светло-серой футболке, обтягивающей тренированное тело и стальные бицепсы. Стайлз в уме прикидывает, какая убийственная мощь хранится в этом теле и в подреберном эволюционировавшем звере, и понимает, что лучшего помощника в убийстве Альфы ему не найти.

— Я же говорил, что мне нужно отлучиться по делам.

В голосе Дерека эмоциональности ноль целых и ноль десятых. Он смотрит на Стайлза, на котором надета теплая куртка, лишь мельком, когда идет на кухню. Дерек кажется усталым и Стилински не решается нападать на него с расспросами. Молча снимает куртку и идет следом.

Дерек ставит чайник и садится на стул, раздвинув колени и уткнувшись локтями в отполированный стол.

— Я бы приготовил что-то пожрать, но у тебя холодильник забит одними полуфабрикатами, — говорит Стайлз, чтобы что-то говорить.

Уже ближе, вглядываясь в бледное лицо Хейла и напряженные плечи, он понимает: по каким бы делам не отлучался Дерек, прошли они не очень хорошо. Раньше он умел разряжать обстановку. Сейчас же на это просто нет сил. Его хватает только на бессмысленный разговор.

— Сделаем это завтра.

Стайлз непонимающе хмурит брови. Дерек же не собирается ничего объяснять, буравя сосредоточенным взглядом столешницу.

— Что сделаем завтра? — на всякий случай переспрашивает он.  
— Убьем Альфу.

У Стилински натуральным образом перехватывает дыхание. Он не знает, хвататься ли ему за сердце, потому что оно сейчас, кажется, проломит грудную клетку своими сильными ударами или же броситься на Хейла с объятиями и благодарностями.

— Эм, ладно. Как скажешь. Супер. Отличная идея. Завтра звучит круто. Я готов, — Стайлз тараторит и параллельно не может удержаться от улыбки. Он, наверное, совсем больной, потому что нормальные люди бы не обрадовались перспективе завалить Альфу и парочку его бет, если понадобится. Но Стайлз ненормальный уже очень долгое время, так что ему можно.

Дерек отрывисто кивает и скользит по нему быстрым взглядом. У него странное выражение лица, но у Стайлза эйфория и адреналин в крови просто зашкаливают, чтобы уделять этому лишнее внимание. Он даже не задумывается, почему Дерек все-таки согласился, и что повлияло на его решение.

Стилински приглаживает вздыбившиеся на макушке волосы, не переставая глупо улыбаться, словно сегодня Рождество и принимается доставать чашки из тумбочки.

В голове у себя он уже рисует картинку отца, читающего утреннюю газету и попивающего отвратительно горький кофе. Живого отца, находящегося в сознании, близкого, родного, за которого он готов глотки рвать.

У Стайлза мелко дрожат пальцы, когда он кидает в чашки заварочные пакетики. Сердце по-прежнему барабанит в груди, а голова слегка кружится, будто он пьян. Дерек за всё это время не произносит ни слова.

Лишь когда Стайлз ставит перед ним парящий в чашке чай и садится за противоположный край стола, он устремляет на него напряженный взгляд.

— Ты же осознаешь, чем всё это может закончиться.

У Стайлза нет желания отшутиться или же увильнуть от ответа. Он понимает всё кристально ясно. Как, например, то, что сегодня вторник ноября месяца и за окном собираются дождевые тучи.

— Осознаю. И я понимаю, на что ты соглашаешься, ввязываясь во всё это. Я благодарен тебе, Дерек, правда. Я не останусь в долгу, поверь.

Дерек хмурится. Стайлз знает, о чем он думает или что вспоминает. Стайлз пытался вычеркнуть это из своей памяти, но получилось хреново. Хейл действует как катализатор. Он видит его и воспоминания, пусть и ненавязчиво, но всплывают в подсознании: ощущение неподвижного рта под его губами, взгляд холодных зеленых глаз и отталкивающие руки. Стайлз хочет забыть, но Хейл, хоть и не специально, не позволяет.

— Если выживем, рассчитаешься, — говорит Дерек и отворачивается к окну, где грязные рваные тучи покрывают горизонт.

Стайлз слабо усмехается и отпивает горячий чай, тут же обжигая язык.


	4. Часть 4

Небо над головой мутное и мглистое. Город спит, лишь в некоторых окнах горит свет, а в переулках слышен шорох и мяуканье бродячих кошек.  
Стайлз вытащил на крышу дома шезлонг, который откопал в лофте (Дерек подозревает, что он принадлежал ещё Питеру) и разлегся на нём; закинул одну ногу на колено и теперь покачивал ею в воздухе. В руках у него была откупоренная бутылка виски, кажется, тоже Питера и он изредка прикладывался к горлышку, щуря глаза и отрешенно смотря на верхушки домов и деревьев.  
Дерек предпочел скромно усесться на скрипящий стул, оставленный, наверное, каким-то любителем разглядывать звёздное небо. Он бросал на Стилински косые взгляды, пытаясь не спалиться, поэтому чаще всего разглядывал свои ботинки или скрещенные пальцы рук.  
— Никогда не думал, что проведу, возможно, последний вечер своей жизни с тобой, — хмыкает Стайлз, нарушая тишину, длящуюся уже добрых двадцать минут.  
Это Стилински предложил выбраться на крышу и пропустить по стаканчику. Дерек согласился лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь от навязчивых, совсем не радужных мыслей не столько себя, сколько Стайлза. Мальчишка был сам не свой. Если сначала от него разило азартом и эйфорией, то через несколько минут он потух как перегоревшая спичка, закрылся и ушел в себя и свои мысли. Дерек понимал его. Наверное, слишком сильно. Подобное он чувствовал, когда создавал свою Стаю.  
— Вот и не думай, — ровно говорит Дерек, опять скользя взглядом по выступающим скулам.  
Стайлз улыбается тонкими губами и делает несколько глотков крепкого пойла. Морщится и утирает тыльной стороной ладони рот.  
— А если серьезно, Дерек. О чём ты сейчас думаешь?  
— О том, как хорошо было, когда ты молчал.  
Стилински тихо смеется и пропускает волосы между пальцами, откидываясь на шезлонг, ткань которого предупредительно потрескивает.  
— Окей. Понял. Вечера откровений не будет. Не очень то и хотелось, в принципе.  
Какое-то время он молчит, и Дерек наслаждается тишиной. Ветер приятно холодит спину и затылок, ныряя за шиворот тонкого свитера, и у него на секунду выходит действительно отвлечься. Дерек не хочет думать о том, что должно случиться завтра. Ему нужен всего-навсего один спокойный вечер прежде, чем сигануть в сам ад.  
— Если не хочешь вечера откровений, тогда давай поговорим о вечере желаний. Вот чтобы ты хотел сделать в свой последний вечер, чувак? Наверняка даже у такого крутого парня как ты есть что-то, что он не решался сделать именно до этого дня.  
Сердце Дерека пропускает удар. В этот момент он рад тому, что Стайлз не оборотень. Он чувствует его пронзительный взгляд на себе и изо всех сил пытается сохранять каменное выражение лица, безразлично уставившись на соседний дом.  
— Ладно, грозный волк, я начну первым, — Стайлз хлопает свободной ладонью себя по бедру и садится, развернувшись к Дереку всем корпусом.  
Хейла это напрягает, но он, опять же, не подает и виду, оставаясь в прежней позиции. Лишь мельком награждает Стайлза недовольным взглядом. Наверное, ему бы стоило приказать Стилински захлопнуть рот или же самому убраться из крыши, потому что пьяный подросток с СДВГ сейчас не лучшая ему компания.  
— Не стоит, — холодно отвечает Дерек, надеясь, что его тон отобьет Стайлзу всякую охоту откровенничать.  
— Да ладно тебе. Это, возможно, последний шанс совершить что-то поистине сумасшедшее.  
Слишком много «возможно» для одного вечера, — проносится в голове Хейла.  
— Вот именно, что «возможно». Отвали от меня и пей своё дерьмовое виски.  
Дерек изумленно приподнимает брови, когда Стилински со всей дури прикладывается кулаком по его плечу.  
— Отличное виски. А ты хренов зануда. Портишь своей кислой рожей мне весь вечер.  
— Я могу уйти, если моя рожа тебе мешает.  
И Дерек действительно был бы счастлив свалить.  
Но Стайлз снова его удивляет.  
— Нет, останься, — говорит он и ерошит и так растрепанные ветром волосы. Снова разваливается на шезлонге и задирает голову, всматриваясь в мрачную мозаику неба. — Я не буду тебя доставать только… Не уходи никуда, ладно?  
Между рёбрами отзывается тупой болью. Волк тянет носом, улавливает запах тоски и одиночества, которым пропах мальчишка с ног до головы.  
Дерек ничего не говорит. Просто протягивает руку и забирает бутылку с прохладных пальцев. Брови Стилински взмывают вверх, прочерчивая морщинками гладкий лоб, но он тоже молчит. Смотрит, как Дерек губами прикладывается к горлышку и заливает в себя янтарную жидкость. И так же молча принимает бутылку обратно, ухмыляясь уголком рта и качая головой.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты завтра шел со мной.  
Дереку становится легче, когда он произносит это вслух. Дольше держать это в себе он был бы не в силах.  
Ухмылка сползает с лица Стайлза и он хмурится, резко садясь, отчего металлические ножки шезлонга противно царапают по бетону.  
— Я не думаю, что это вообще нужно обсуждать. Я иду с тобой, Дерек, и на этом точка. Умирает мой отец и это моего лучшего друга убили.  
— Но ты хочешь отомстить моими руками. Тебе не стоит лезть во всё это. Ты ничем не поможешь мне. Будешь только отвлекать.  
Стайлз зло фыркает и поднимается на ноги. Дерек замечает, что у того от злости дрожат пальцы и сбивается с нормального ритма дыхание, и успевает пожалеть, что вообще начал этот разговор сейчас, когда алкоголь в крови Стилински давно перешел отметку нормы.  
— Каким это образом? Что-то я не отвлекал тебя раньше, когда спасал твою задницу, Хейл.  
— Отвлекал.  
Потому что он лучше позволил бы раскроить башку себе, нежели допустить, чтобы с этим неугомонным пацаном что-то случилось.  
— Какого хрена ты несешь?  
Дерек опасливо поднимается, понимая, что Стайлз на взводе. И правда, он сердито прищуривает глаза, неверяще мотает головой.  
— Мудак ты, Хейл. Неблагодарная шерстяная сволочь, ясно?  
Терпение Дерека тоже далеко не безгранично. И он тоже, черт возьми, уставший, выжат и измотан. И ему в последнюю очередь нужны разбирательства. Поэтому Дерек лишь крепче сжимает челюсти, бросая безразличное:  
— Забудь.  
— Не так и трудно забыть. Даже если очень сильно хочется.  
У Дерека холодеет в груди. Скользкая дорожка, Хейл. Просто не продолжай эту тему. Ты достаточно выебал себе этим мозг ещё в Мексике.  
— А ты постарайся.  
Искусанные губы Стайлза трогает ироничная улыбка, кажется, дающаяся ему с большим трудом.  
— Вижу, ты постарался хорошо.  
— Пришлось, — невозмутимо отвечает Хейл.  
Стайлз кивает с серьезным видом, хмурясь и явно что-то обдумывая у себя в голове.  
— Почему ты вернулся, Дерек?  
Хейл уже в который раз за вечер чувствует себя, будто загнанным в угол.  
— Боялся, что ты не отстанешь от меня со своими звонками до конца жизни.  
Стилински качает головой, хмельно улыбаясь и тыча в него рукой с зажатой бутылкой.  
— Знаешь, чувак, ты самый трусливый оборотень из всех, которых я только встречал.  
И опять же двойной контекст. Хотя может, это Дерек пытается искать его в каждой фразе Стайлза.  
Хейл думает, что его звездное время свалить наступило. Или сейчас, или наделает глупостей. За прошлую он расплачивается до сих пор.  
— Я иду спать, — говорит он уже по пути к дверям, за которыми скрывается лестница.  
— Ага. Спокойной ночи, — равнодушно отзывается Стайлз.  
Когда Дерек закрывает дверь, он слышит, как скрипит шезлонг. Значит, Стайлз не собирается идти за ним и продолжать разговор, который ковыряет его изнутри не хуже когтей Калли.

***

 

— Мне пойти с тобой?  
Стайлз отрицательно мотает головой, уставившись в одну точку на бетонной стене, избегая смотреть на Дерека.  
— Ты сидишь вот так уже десять минут. Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я вытащил тебя из машины и отвел к отцу?  
Он всё-таки поворачивается, натыкаясь на приподнятые брови и испытывающий взгляд светло-зеленых глаз.  
Стайлз понимает, что Дерек не обязан с ним возиться и лучше действительно поднять задницу, и свалить из машины. В конце концов, это он упросил Хейла привезти его в больницу. Но Стайлз совсем не ожидал, что ему будет так трудно. Он не знает, увидит ли отца снова после сегодняшней ночи, он, черт возьми, понятия не имеет, переживет ли эту ночь вообще. И идти туда, смотреть на отца и понимать, что, возможно, он делает это последний раз в жизни… Стайлз оказался не готов. Да, он сраный слабак, но он физически не может заставить себя вывалиться с чертового Камаро.  
— Поехали отсюда, — говорит он охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом. Всю дорогу к больнице они не разговаривали. Как и все утро.  
Брови Дерека теперь красноречиво сходятся на переносице, но он ничего не отвечает. Стайлз чувствует немую благодарность, когда он так же молча заводит мотор Камаро и трогает с места.  
Стилински позволяет себе один-единственный взгляд, брошенный вскользь в сторону больницы. Глотку словно сдавливает тисками, а глаза обжигает соленой влагой. Он отворачивается к окну, чтобы Дерек, не дай бог, не увидел, как он ревет, будто двенадцатилетняя девчонка. Мысленно он просит прощения у отца и обещает, что когда они увидятся в следующий раз, то это не будет монологом в одну сторону.  
Дерек не спрашивает его, куда они направятся дальше. Похоже, у него на этот счет свои планы. Стайлз не возражает. У него была возможность попрощаться, он её упустил. Поэтому некоторое время он просто апатично смотрит в окно. До тех пор, пока Дерек не сворачивает на дорогу, ведущую к особняку Хейлов. Стайлз не спрашивает, почему они сюда приехали не только потому, что Дерек не стал лезть ему в душу около больницы. Ему кажется, что он понимает или, по крайней мере, думает, что понимает.  
Камаро мягко тормозит возле обгоревших руин, которые раньше были убежищем целого семейства, а позже стали их кладбищем. Стайлз переводит быстрый взгляд на Дерека, пальцы которого впиваются в руль до побелевших костяшек. Хейл хмурится, а челюсти напрягаются под смуглой кожей, когда он бросает Стайлзу:  
— Оставайся в машине.  
И выходит, хлопая дверцей.  
Стилински моргает несколько секунд, пялясь в ровную спину Дерека, облаченную в кожаную куртку, а затем выскальзывает из машины следом. Хрен его знает, зачем он делает это. Стайлз хочет думать, что только потому, что он не желает оставаться наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Однако какая-то часть подсознания уверяет, что причина кроется в том, что он, черт бы его побрал, беспокоится о моральном состоянии Хейла. Стайлз боится, что Дерек передумает и откажется, когда Стилински не будет рядом с ним, что здравый рассудок и инстинкт самосохранения возьмет верх. А он этого допустить не мог. Да, он эгоистичная сволочь, но Стайлз не позволит, чтобы случилось непоправимое. Слишком много стоит на кону.  
Дерек нисколько не удивляется, когда Стайлз нагоняет его через несколько метров. Более того, он даже головы не поворачивает, продолжая методично вышагивать к дверям особняка. Лишь роняет краткое:  
— В следующий раз запру в машине.  
Стайлз грустно усмехается, удерживая за зубами, что, скорее всего, следующего раза может и не быть.  
— Окей, как скажешь, чувак, — кивает он.  
Дерек не обращает на его реплику никакого внимания, а просто продолжает идти. Стайлз не удерживает удивленный возглас «Эй!», когда Хейл идет не к двери, а огибает особняк и направляется в лес. Стилински едва поспевает следом, когда Дерек ускоряет шаг.  
— Не иди за мной.  
— Это ещё почему?  
Дерек бросает на него недовольный взгляд через плечо.  
— Потому что я так сказал.  
— Иди в задницу, — парирует Стайлз.  
Он ожидает, что Дерек снова начнет спорить. Но всё идет совсем не так. Он слышит, как Хейл зло шипит «Заебал, малолетний идиот», останавливаясь среди деревьев с редкими листьями, и сбрасывает с плеч кожаную куртку прямиком на землю.  
Стайлз изумленно открывает рот, даже забыв послать того к черту.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Не твоего ума дело. Вали к машине, — рявкает Дерек, стаскивая через голову свитер и отправляя его кубарем валятся возле куртки.  
У Стайлза в голове проносится мысль, что Хейл просто сошел с ума, когда тот начинает ловко расстегивать ремень на джинсах. Стилински машинально отступает, ловя на себе раздраженный взгляд. Дерек хмурится и двигает челюстью, мол, «Ты ещё здесь, придурок?».  
— Если ты решил побегать голышом по лесу, то выбрал не лучшее для этого время. Нас ищет стая обезумевших оборотней с одним двинутым Альфой во главе. Помнишь, это его бете ты перегрыз горло.  
Дерек закатывает глаза. Выдергивает ремень и бросает его кожаной змейкой на пожухлую траву. Пальцы тут же принимаются расстегивать джинсы. Стайлз чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу, потому что ему, блин, совсем неловко смотреть на раздевающегося Хейла. Но вот тупое упрямство не позволяет свалить.  
— Эй, я с тобой говорю, — с вызовом произносит Стайлз, складывая руки на груди и надеясь, что Дерек, наконец, прекратит сбрасывать с себя одежду. — Или ты решил похвастаться своими мышцами? Всё, я оценил, ты в прекрасной форме. Уверен, ты порвешь Альфу на британский флаг. А теперь может, пойдем отсюда?  
— Стайлз, завались, — сквозь зубы толкает Дерек, морщась и прикрывая глаза.  
Стилински понимает, что что-то не так за секунду до того, как Дерек падает на колени, а из его горла вырывается утробный рык. Он бросается к Хейлу, пока того скрючивает на земле. Пальцы Дерека вгрызаются в траву и землю, он стонет через плотно сжатые челюсти, а хребет выгибается под неестественным углом. Стайлза бьет в панике, но он не останавливается, брякаясь рядом с Дереком.  
— Хей, что с тобой? — испуганно спрашивает Стайлз, хватаясь за его плечо. Руку обжигает неестественный жар, будто внутри Хейла кипит адский котел. Сам он бледен, губы бордово-воспаленные и сжаты в узкую полоску, капля пота скатывается по виску, а мышцы снова сковывает судорогой. Дерек напрягается всем телом (под пальцами Стайлза не тело — камень), сдерживается из последних сил. Это видно по сцепленным зубам и зажмуренным глазам. Дыхание частое и рваное, рычащие вдохи-выдохи раздирают глотку, а Стайлз ощущает себя беспомощным, как паршивый котенок. Потому что он ни фига не знает, чем может помочь.  
— Дружище, ты скажи, что мне делать. Я могу сгонять за помощью… — слова льются паническим потоком, Стайлз цепляется за Дерека, обжигаясь горячей кожей.  
— Обещай…  
Стилински не сразу соображает, что в зверином рычании еще звучит человеческая речь.  
— Что? — тупо переспрашивает он, часто моргая. Наклоняется ниже, чувствуя как терпкий запах пота и дерекового парфюма пробирается в ноздри.  
— Обещай мне, что не станешь соваться… — цедит через плотно сжатые губы Дерек, сгребая в охапку куртку Стайлза на грудках, и тянет на себя. Голубые радужки оказываются опасно близко к карим, а запах Дерека окутывает горькой дымкой с головой. — Обещай, Стайлз.  
Стайлз опять перестает соображать. Но, слава богу, через секунду к нему доходит, чего хочет Дерек. Он отрицательно мотает головой, стискивая челюсти и сжимая плечо Хейла.  
— Ни хуя, Дерек. Даже и не вздумай, не снова. Я не позво…  
Договорить не приходится. Дерек двигает ему по челюсти и Стайлз мешком валится наземь.

***

 

Сырой холод прожирает до костей.  
Он приходит в себя от пульсирующей боли, которой налита челюсть. Рот набит кровью под завязку и Стайлз перекатывается набок, чтобы сплюнуть. Вытирает губы рукавом куртки и пытается собраться с мыслями в пустой голове. Последнее, что он помнит, Дереку было плохо, и он о чём-то просил. Ах да, просил обещать, не соваться. Стайлз отказал, за что и получил по роже.  
Стилински резко садится на мокрую землю, голова кружится как карусель, и осматривается по сторонам. Дерека и след простыл, только небрежно брошенная кожанка и свитер служат подтверждением тому, что он действительно был здесь.  
— Мудак, — хрипит Стайлз, покачиваясь и поднимаясь на нетвердые ноги. — Какая же ты жертвенная мудачила, Хейл.  
Голова начинает наконец-то варить по полной. Стайлз понимает, в какую же отборную мясорубку решил броситься Дерек, прикрывая его. Чёрт возьми.  
— Как же ты заебал геройствовать, — шипит Стайлз, собирая шмотки Хейла и ковыляя к брошенному Камаро.  
Господи, он даже оставил свою горячо любимую тачку. Понятное дело — пошёл подыхать.  
От подобных мыслей Стайлза мутит, и мелко дрожат руки. Он думает, что не простит себе смерти Дерека. Да, он знал, что они идут почти на верную смерть, но идут вместе. Конечно же, это кардинально меняет суть, придурок.  
Стайлз матерится под нос, открывая дверцу Камаро. Ключа, ожидаемо, нет. Он шарит по карманам куртки, но не находит ничего, кроме телефона, старых дорожных чеков и смятой двадцатки.  
— Дьявол бы тебя побрал, волчара! — рычит Стайлз, яростно вбиваясь ладонями в крышу Камаро.  
Вдох-выдох. Так. Успокойся, Стилински. Не всё потеряно. У тебя ещё есть время.  
Боже, какое время. Он почти на другом конце города, в этой глуши. Только сейчас Стайлз понимает, почему Дерек притащил его сюда. А он ведь верил ему. Думал, что мочить Альфу они будут вместе. Однако Дерек решил всё за них обоих. Опять.  
Стайлз судорожно нажимает клавишу на телефоне. Дисплей высвечивает «18:40». Он провалялся в лесу несколько часов. Только сейчас он обращает внимание на то, как незаметно подкрались туманные сумерки, а температура опустилась к минусу. Значит, времени ещё меньше, чем он предполагал изначально.  
Вгрызаясь в нижнюю губу до боли, Стайлз забирается на водительское сидение и забрасывает куртку со свитером на заднее. Он надеется, что их ещё будет кому носить.  
— Блин, Дерек, зачем ты опять лезешь, — бормочет он, разбирая рулевую колонку и соединяя нужные провода.- Иди на фиг со своими обещаниями.  
Звук мотора отзывается сладкой трелью и Стайлз облегченно вздыхает, мысленно благодаря папиного помощника, который научил его этому нехитрому делу несколько лет назад.  
Он выруливает на дорогу, ведущую от особняка, и прибавляет газу. В голове творится полный кавардак, а пальцы нервно барабанят по рулю. Стайлз прикидывает в уме, сколько примерно бет может быть в логове Стаи. Получается дохренища. Даже такой крутой парень как Дерек будет не в силах одолеть их всех. А это он даже в счет Альфу не взял.  
Стайлз вспоминает об отцовском запасе оружия, который он успел погрузить на заднее сидение Камаро. Как же хорошо, что он позаботился об этом заранее. Он, конечно, мало верит, что винтовка хоть как-то повлияет на красноглазую сволочь, но он хотя бы даст Дереку фору. Если тот ещё жив. Иисусе, пожалуйста, пусть он будет жив.  
К дому Стаи Стайлз добирается в рекордно короткое время. Во всех окнах горит свет, а вокруг здания то и дело кто-то пробегает. И все они направляются внутрь. Стилински останавливается, громко визгнув тормозами, но ему сейчас совсем насрать заметят его или нет. Более того, он хочет, чтобы его заметили. Возможно, таким образом, он отвлечет внимание от Дерека.  
Стайлз выскакивает из Камаро, забрасывая на плечо сумку с винтовкой, и быстро двигает в сторону дома. Уже ближе он разбирает рычание, звон разбитых стекол и отборной ругани. Он ускоряет шаг, рванув молнию на сумке. С его-то везением молния не поддается с первого раза и Стайлз останавливается почти на самом пороге, забрасывая сумку на колено и с остервенением дергая молнию.  
— Да открывайся ты, ебаная…  
— Ты опоздал к началу ужина, малыш.  
Он замирает. Сердце сползает куда-то в желудок, а руки прекращают терзать злополучную молнию. Стайлз нацепляет на лицо улыбку (только ты умеешь так вляпаться, Стилински) и медленно поворачивается.  
Так он и думал. Чакки.  
— Чак, рад тебя видеть, дружище, — салютует Стайлз и оборотень довольно склабит пасть.  
Наверное, до усрачки рад, что ему удалось схватить Стайлза с поличным.  
— Твоего парня сейчас рвет по частям моя Стая? — невзначай интересуется Чак, рассматривая когти на огромной лапище.  
Спина Стайлза покрывается холодным потом, а в груди становится как-то тяжело и пусто одновременно. Рвет на части.  
— Несколько десятков на одного не так и честно, не находишь? — говорит Стайлз бодрым голосом, хотя удерживать контроль трудно как никогда. Хочется продырявить Чака из винтовки и бежать Дереку на помощь. Но Стилински знает — одно лишнее движение и он труп, а Хейлу от мертвеца помощи никакой.  
— Дай угадаю, — наигранно задумывается Чак, хмуря лоб. Желание раскроить ему черепушку сильнее с каждой секундой. — Ты пришел спасать его? Серьезно?  
Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но вздрагивает всем телом, когда слышит человеческий крик.  
— Дерек.  
Он бросается к двери, напрочь забыв обо всем вокруг. И о припрятанной винтовке, и о Чаке, и о том, что в логове не менее десятка кровожадных бет, которые хотят скушать его на десерт.  
Однако его быстро приводят в себя. Пальцы с когтями мертвой хваткой вцепляются ему в загривок и заламывают голову назад. Стайлз даже сориентироваться не успевает, когда его прикладывают носом о дверной косяк. Всё лицо пылает от боли, а перед глазами темнеет. С носа потоком льется кровь, заливая рот и подбородок. Стайлз не утирает её, со всех сил пытается не заскулить, чтобы не доставить уроду удовольствия. Хотя боль адская. Стайлз думает, что нос безнадежно сломан. В следующую секунду из его рук выдергивают сумку с винтовкой и толкают в плечи.  
— Только без резких движений, малыш, если не хочешь, чтобы вслед за носом пошли пальцы или шея.  
Стайлз зажимает нос и слегка запрокидывает голову. Кровь хлещет и хлещет. Он размышляет о том, что сдохнуть от кровопотери не худший вариант. Всё же лучше, чем быть растерзанным Альфой или его бетами.  
Он не делает резких движений, как ему и велят. Молча ступает несколько шагов вглубь дома, оборачиваясь через плечо и посматривая на самодовольно скалящегося ублюдка Чаки. Если бы не Дерек, Стайлз попытался бы броситься ему в глотку или хотя бы откусить Чаку ухо в стиле Тайсона. Но он не предпринимает ничего. Понимает: ещё одна выходка с его стороны и Чак действительно свернет ему шею.  
Первое, что Стайлз видит, оказываясь в просторном холле это кровь. Ею, кажется, напитался каждый сантиметр стен и пола. Стайлза слегка подташнивает, когда ещё через пару метров он видит несколько трупов, разбросанных по ламинату, будто шахматы по доске. Именно трупов. С такими увечьями не живут. Стилински думает, что он недооценивал Дерека. Ещё он думает, что даже примерно не подозревал, что настолько важен для него.  
— Твой дружок заплатит за это, не беспокойся, — слышится за спиной раздраженный голос Чаки.  
Стайлзу хочется послать того к чертям, но в глубине души он знает, что тот прав. Альфа не простит Дереку сколько убитых им бет. Даже если он убил пять или шесть, это всё равно заметно ослабит Альфу. Как и Дерека, собственно. Стайлз ощущает очередной прилив страха и паники. Жаль, что у него отобрали винтовку. Теперь у Стилински нет никаких шансов помочь Дереку. Если есть ещё кому помогать. Звуки драки утихли. И Стайлза эта тишина изнутри режет на тонкие ломти.  
Чак опять толкает его в плечо, кивая на вышибленную дверь. Её просто сорвали с петель и выбросили как деревянную щепку. Стайлз соображает, что там сейчас происходит что-то жуткое. И это жуткое напрямую связано с Дереком. Стайлз подумывает прикрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть приближающегося ужаса. Или же развернуться, врезать Чаку и сбежать. Потому что он не переживет очередной смерти. И сильнее его ломались.  
Но он упрямо идет вперед. Чтобы там не было. Несправедливо бросить Дерека вот так, одного. Ведь это из-за Стайлза он рисковал. Господи, лучше бы он остался в своей Мексике.  
Последние несколько шагов даются неимоверно трудно. Ноги, словно залиты бетоном. Но Чак помогает Стайлзу: в очередной раз пихает его в спину.  
— Двигай, малыш. Попрощаешься со своим парнем.  
У Стайлза даже нет сил бросить в него убийственный взгляд.  
У него пересыхает во рту и руки трясутся, как у столетнего старика. Он попадает в просторную комнату. Там вокруг пустое пространство с белыми стенами и окнами с широкими рамами. Глаза зацепляются за Дерека почти сразу.  
В груди всё обрывается. Стайлзу кажется, что его сердце болтается на одной аорте.  
Дерек стоит посредине комнаты. Его окружают около десятка бет. Все потрепанные на вид, окровавленные и израненные. Но самое главное — они кипят яростью. Будь у них возможность, беты бы разорвали Дерека по кускам. Но они не двигаются. И только оглядевшись внимательно по сторонам, Стайлз понимает, почему же они этого не делают.  
Альфа.  
Он просто огромный. Стайлз думает, что такие не рождаются у обычных людей. Вот машина для убийств, Стилински. Вот. И ты бросил Дерека ему на съедение.   
— Мистер Стилински, — Альфа обращается к нему и улыбается.  
Стайлз взирает на огромные клыки у него во рту. Такими зубищами можно перекусить шею Стайлза пополам.  
— Мистер Альфа, — отзывается он.  
Когда-то Дерек говорил, что оборотни ощущают не только запахи. Эмоции. Стайлз очень хочет верить, что Альфа ощущает всю его ярость и ненависть, направленную на него.  
Стайлз глазами снова находит Дерека, смотрит в его сгорбленную спину и видит, что тот еле стоит на ногах. На нём одни лишь джинсы, кажется, будто они все выстираны в крови. Дерек держится за окровавленный бок. Весь он исполосован когтями бет, будто его использовали вместо когтечистки. Стайлз не знает, как это понимать, но ему сдается, что он чувствует каждую рану Дерека на себе. Больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет, чтобы Дерек посмотрел на него. Он хочет попросить прощения, он хочет сказать, что был чертовым эгоистом, он хочет сказать, что не желал ему смерти. Но Дерек не смотрит. Его взгляд направлен на Альфу. Плечи быстро подымаются и опускаются, сам он сгусток сосредоточенности. Стайлз понимает, к чему он готовится. Последний бросок.  
Стайлз вдруг осознает, что не может позволить ему сделать это.  
— Эй, мистер Альфа, у меня тут вопросик появился. Нет, если ты очень занят, я могу подождать, разумеется. Чак присмотрит за мной. Мы тут с ним сдружились в последнее время. Он ведь иногда заглядывал ко мне, я его угощал собачим кормом, а он меня угрозами и оплеухами.  
Стайлз мгновенно затыкается, когда Чаки закручивает ему руку за спину и дает под дых. Он сдавленно выдыхает и оседает на пол.  
— Ох, бля. Чак. Куда делось твое гостеприимство? Неужели корм был настолько не вкусным?  
Его опять подымают на ноги. Чак хватает его за волосы на макушке и заставляет встать.  
— Закрой свой поганый рот, щенок. Иначе вырву твой язык, — рычит Чак и выпускает когти прямо перед лицом Стайлза.  
— Окей, окей, понял, не дурак, — кивает он и, наконец, чувствует на себе взгляд. Стайлз тут же отворачивается от разъярённой морды Чаки.  
Дерек смотрит прямо на него. Наверное, Стайлз впервые разбирает в его взгляде такое буйство самых разнообразных эмоций. Начиная от раздражения и злости и заканчивая мольбой. Он просит Стайлза не нарываться. Стилински снова и снова вспоминает его фразу как на автоповторе: «Обещай». Прости, Дерек, хуёво я сдерживаю обещания, — отвечает ему глазами Стайлз.  
— Чак. Умерь свой пыл.  
Стайлз отворачивается от Дерека и опять сосредотачивается на Альфе. Разглядывает его желтоватое лицо и убийственные красные глаза. У него черные волосы, стянутые на затылке в хвост и самые большие когти из всех, которые он только видел.  
— Вот и я повторяю ему это уже который раз. Мне кажется, если по секрету, что твой бета страдает слабоумием. Я бы, на твоем месте, все-таки более тщательно подбирал себе стаю.  
Чак опять закручивает ему руку за спину, но Альфа осекает его одним взглядом красных глаз. Бета с недовольством отпускает Стайлза, шипя ему в спину:  
— Тебе повезло, мелкий утырок.  
Стайлз его игнорирует.  
— Так какой у тебя вопрос? — интересуется Альфа, складывая руки на груди. Стайлз прикидывает, что такую мощную грудную клетку не пробьешь пулей из винтовки.  
— Я хотел поинтересоваться. Почему именно Бейкон-Хиллс? Серьезно, в США сколько городов, где бы ты мог создать себе Стаю. Знаешь, с более смышлёными бетами. К тому же здесь жарко. Тебя, наверное, парит под шерстью.  
Альфа ухмыляется. Вывести его из себя не будет так легко, как того же Чака.  
— Я отвечу на твой вопрос. Почему бы и нет. У меня на это две причины, мистер Стилински. Одна из них уже мертва. Твой друг. Истинный Альфа. Как его звали? Скотт, кажется?  
Стайлз тратит все свои моральные силы, чтобы на лице не дернулся ни единый мускул.  
— Скотт, — холодно говорит он.  
Альфа улыбается ещё шире.  
— Да, Скотт — первая причина. Истинный Альфа большая редкость в наших краях и его сила как лакомый кусок. Нет, больше. Как глоток жизни, когда ты умираешь. А вторая причина… Она сейчас здесь, Стайлз. Точнее, он.  
Стайлз не понимает. Он хмурится. Хладнокровие летит куда-то к ебеням, когда Альфа продолжает:  
— И привёл его ты. За что тебе большое спасибо от меня, правда. Полностью обращенный волк, сила, которая дается одному на миллион, настолько редкая, что мы, оборотни, готовы пожертвовать ради неё всем. Знал бы ты, какое разочарование меня ждало, когда я не застал Дерека Хейла в городе. Он просто исчез и я даже не имел надежды найти его. А потом мне под руку подвернулся ты. Весь в его запахе и запахе его волка. Вот тогда-то я и понял, что ради тебя он вернется обратно. Даже если он свалил на край света, он вернется, если ты его позовешь. И ты позвал.  
Его будто окунают в кипящую смолу. На мгновение Стайлз забывает, что нужно дышать. К нему теперь доходит. Чёрт побери, теперь он понимает, почему же Альфа не трогал его, почему не убил его отца, хотя мог. Да он мог прикончить их обоих, если бы захотел. Но в этом не было смысла. Потому что ему нужен был Дерек. И Стайлз сам привел его к нему. Почти толкнул в лапы смерти.  
Он находит взглядом Дерека. Он ждет увидеть в его глазах ненависть, разочарование, обиду. Но этого нет. Дерек поджимает губы и качает головой. На его языке это значит: «Не клейми себя. Ты не виноват».  
Но Стайлз знает, что это не так. Он виноват. Господи, он так виноват перед ним.  
А затем в глазах Дерека появляется что-то… Будто на него смотрит не только он. Волк. Два взгляда в одном. Светло-зеленый, как молодая зелень и лазурный, как море во время затишья.  
Стайлз опять понимает всё слишком поздно.  
Его отчаянное «Нет!» тонет в громовом рыке.  
Дерек и волк совершают последний бросок.


End file.
